


Miracles of Ancient Wonder

by LaDragonaria



Series: Adios, Despair! [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Fruits Basket, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cameos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fruits Basket au, Hurt/Comfort, I really wanted this AU so here I am, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Urban Fantasy, welcome to my AU hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: Thirteen individuals live under the Zodiac curse; when they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they transform into the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac... plus the Cat. The new head of the family is the tyrannical Towa Monaka, who rules over them with a capricious iron fist.Sakakura Juzo has been cursed by the spirit of the Cat, an outsider from the rest of the Zodiac, and reviled by most of the family line, his goal in life has been to defeat Munakata Kyosuke, the Rat of the Zodiac, and earn a place in the Zodiac. Munakata, on the other hand, has only ever wanted to go as far away from the family and the Zodiac curse as possible.And finding herself squarely in the middle of a very strange adventure... is Yukizome Chisa, who has found her current home life unsafe. She resolves to live in a tent, and save up money to one day have a place of her own. It's not perfect but... it's what she has to do. When she ends up becoming involved with the cursed family and its cursed members, she finds a world much bigger than her own.





	1. A New Season

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, you know I don't have self-control. Get ready for slow burn and hurt/comfort, and lots of accidental nudity. It's a Fruits Basket AU, you probably already know what to expect. If not, prepare yourself.
> 
> A few aspects of Fruits Basket have been changed to make things more convenient, but that was unavoidable, sorry.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> _Once upon a time... long, long ago..._
> 
> _God told all the animals that he would hold a banquet. And everyone was invited. But, "You musn't be late!", he said._
> 
> _And so, the twelve animals of the Zodiac came to the banquet one after another. Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar... their order arriving at the banquet is the same order of the Zodiac._
> 
> _But there's one missing, isn't there?_
> 
> _The Cat._
> 
> _It is said that the Rat was a mischievous character, and decided to trick the Cat. He told the Cat, "The Banquet is actually the day after! Make sure you aren't late!" and the Cat warmly thanked the Rat as a friend... only to find out he had been deceived. And the cunning and mischievous Rat led the way to the banquet, riding on the back of the Ox, jumping off at the last moment to be first in line! The celebration lasted until the next morning._
> 
> _It is said that the reason cats and mice hate each other so much is because of the Rat's cruel prank._
> 
> _This is why there are only 12 animals in the Zodiac, and not 13._
> 
> _For being late, the Cat will never be allowed to join the Zodiac._

The Twelve of them sit around the table, together.

There are others around, mostly the help. But a few notable non-Zodiac individuals are present like Gozu, or Pekoyama Peko (who watches over Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko), and Izayoi Sonosuke (who watches over Ando Ruruka).

"..." Kizakura looks over to Kirigiri Jin with a pensive look.

But his attention is on his daughter who is actively ignoring him as usualy.

Kuzuryu has propped his feet up on the table and waits around annoyed.

"So..." Naegi Makoto is the first to speak and suddenly all eyes turn to him. "What... do you think we were gathered here for?"

"You waited that long to say something and all you've got is some stupid shit?" Kuzuryu snaps at him.

"It should be obvious why they called us here." Ando dismisses Naegi flippantly. She daintily sips her tea.

"...The reason we were gathered here... is.. about the head of the household." Kimura Seiko, shy and demure says in a quiet voice.

"Huh...?"

"Naegi, did you not notice?" Sonia Nevermind is gentle and placid as always. "Did you not cry...?"

"Did... Did I not cry when...?"

"Oh ho... Makoto cries a lot!" Mioda Ibuki laughs loudly. "He must not have noticed! He was crying already!"

"That..." Naegi looks away. That was maybe true.

"The previous head of the household passed away." Munakata Kyosuke, who commands most of the authority in the room, says it quickly. "...Tengan has died."

"Wh-?!"

"You really didn't know...?" Asahina Aoi looks over to him. 

"No..."

"Shameless!" Ishimaru Kiyotaka points at him. "You should know these things! They directly affect you after all!"

"Ibuki is suprised but not surprised! Tengan was... oooooold."

"Most of the heads of the household don't last very long." Kizakura smiles. "Of course you youngsters wouldn't remember any other head of the house."

"...When a new head is picked, after the old one has died... Those in the Zodiac will always cry." Jin says nodding. "But Tengan held on very long. No one would have expected this. But..."

"Then... who's the new head?" Naegi looks around. All of the faces seem sullen.

"You do not know that either, Naegi?" Sonia is surprised.

"The new head of the household is Towa Monaka." Ishimaru's voice has lost all joy.

"Oh..."

Towa Monaka... Monaka had always been frail, confined to a wheelchair for most of her life. As the new head, how long would she last? 

More troubling was that... Monaka was a dangerous kind of person. It wasn't as if you could pick a head of the household, exactly. They... simply were the head. And people all knew it. When the previous head would start to fade, it became obvious who was next in line. Maybe it was magic, or that was how they were chosen... But Tengan had clearly picked her out as the new head. And everyone else knew it too.

Monaka was easily bored, temperamental, and... had a sadistic side to her. Although Tengan did have his moments, he tended towards being a fair head of the household.

...People would follow what Monaka said, at least when it came to the Zodiac. Because she was part of their cycle as well. In other financial matters, she probably wouldn't have much sway.

"You sound so unhappy~" The door opens with Monaka coming in, trailed by her nurse, Tsumiki Mikan. "Do you not approve, Makoto?"

That unnecessarily informal way of speaking made his skin crawl. Naegi quickly shakes his head.

"That... That wasn't what I meant. I just didn't know."

"Well, that's fine. It's not like any of you had a choice. None of you would have picked me, everyone knows that." She laughs. "But none of you have a say~"

"..."

"Was that all there was?" Munakata asks, looking around. "Or were we called for something more urgent?"

"Hm?" Jin looks to him.

"...I mean, we all welcome Towa here but... Was there anything else?"

"Actually, I called the meeting." Monaka smiles. "I wanted to discuss something very important as the head of the house!"

"...Which is what?" Asahina looks to her, worried.

"Well, it's about the Kitty." She says laughing.

"...You... mean Sakakura..." Kimura says to herself.

Gozu is immediately on edge. Then, that was why he was called there too.

"Yup! Juzo has been living with you for a while Gozu." She says looking to him.

"Yes. He is my student in martial arts." Gozu nods. Although martial arts may be too broad... Sakakura has only ever been skilled at boxing and throwing punches. The other martial arts are not really his forte. "He studies with me on and off."

"And when he's not with you, he's with your family right, Aoi?" Monaka smiles.

"...He's part of our family." Asahina says, trying to correct her as nicely as possible.

"Oh?"

"...Sakakura's parents abandoned him at birth." Asahina says quietly. "My parents adopted him while he was still a baby. So... He's part of our family. He's... my older brother."

"He's not your brother if he's not related by blood...? Monaka knows that all too well!"

Asahina grips her hand into a fist in anger, but keeps it to herself. Sonia and Naegi give her looks of pity.

"..."

"Say it, Aoi. He's not your brother. Not really." She's challenging her. Will Asahina give in?

"..."

"Dude, just lay off." Kuzuryu scoffs. "You're being a bitch."

"Who gave you permission to speak, jailbait?" Monaka smiles at him. "And get your fucking feet off my fucking table, you dwarf."

Kuzuryu looks like he's just been slapped. Pekoyama looks like she won't let him suffer that kind of insult, but Kuzuryu takes his feet off the table and gives her a motion not to get involved.

"...Whatever."

"Aoi, I'm giving you one last chance. But if you don't say it, I might punish you~"

"...Go ahead." She looks at her, eyes shimmering with angry tears.

"Huh?"

"...Sakakura is my older brother. He... He was there all throughout my childhood. I have two brothers, and Sakakura is my older brother. I don't care if we don't share the same last name, or if we're not blood related... I don't care if he's the Cat. He's... He's my brother, and you can't change that!"

Munakata watches with astonishment at this. Asahina has begun to cry and wipes her tears away with her track jacket, giving Monaka the angriest look she can muster.

"...Asahina." Gozu says quietly.

"Asahina..." Sonia looks away, before reaching across the table to hand her a handkerchief. "Please do not cry."

"..."

Silence fills the room as they wait for Monaka's response to this. It's her first day and the Boar of all people - the last in the Zodiac - is challenging her authority. Monaka's eyes turn neutral with the rest of her facial expression as she seems to process it all.

"Yay! Good job!" She cheers and claps.

"What...?" Kirigiri looks to her confused. She had thought there would be...

"You passed the test of not boring me!" She laughs before her mirth disappears looking to Kuzuryu. "Unlike you. Big words, no action. Are you the Tiger or just a bigger Kitty?"

"What did you say...!"

"Are you deaf and stupid? Ah well... You're just a small fry... emphasis on small... This isn't what I want to talk about!"

"...Then, what do you want to talk about?" Jin asks, while Kuzuryu looks like he might burst a blood vessel.

"Well... The Kitty lives with Gozu, and sometimes Asahina's family, but I think he should move!"

"...Move?" Gozu looks to her.

"Kyosuke, you live with Koichi, right?" She smiles.

She means that Munakata lives with Kizakura.

"That's right."

"It's because your parents are totally on your case and make you work so hard to please them and they're just terrible emotionally vacant parents who really don't love you at all, riiiight?"

"..." Munakata's eyes are unfazed by this. "That's right."

"Koichi, you should let Juzo live with you guys!"

"...Well, I'm not opposed to the idea." Kizakura says with a mask of a smile. "There's plenty of room."

"No one asked if you were opposed to the idea, you're going to do it. Juzo lives with you now!" She laughs.

"..."

"What's the matter, Gozu? You gonna miss your little bro-forward-slash-son?"

Little bro/son?

"Sakakura ran away." Gozu crosses his arms. "I think he'll turn up again, but I don't know where he's gone off to."

"Wow, you're... like, almost as bad as his real parents!" She laughs and Gozu glares. "Oh, wait... Gozu, your daddy was the previous Kitty, right?"

"...Yes."

"Then you should thank me! I heard your daddy lived a lot of his life in a cage away from everyone because that other head hated Kitties so much..."

It wasn't a cage. It was house arrest. But... same difference.

"..."

"You should thank me that I put him in a house with other people. I mean, I could just put Juzo in a Kitty cage too, but I'm so nice~"

"Thank you. For being so nice."

"Aw, you almost said it like you meant it! Good for you!" She laughs. "...I think... Having the Kitty and the Mouse together will be interesting. I hope you don't kill each other..."

Which means she does.

"...I can remain civil." Munakata says quietly.

"Well... Whatever keeps the boredom away... Oh! He should go to your school too!"

"...My school has girls in it." Munakata says quietly.

"I know, it's like... way less chance to score a hot studmuffin boytoy for Juzo, right?" She laughs at her own off-color joke but no one else does. Everyone really wants her to just shut up. "...But I think it'll be funny to see if he can avoid the girlies."

"...Don't talk about him that way." Asahina says, and the room holds its breath.

"...Piggy, Piggy... I gave you a free pass. Don't fuck it up!"

Monaka's cruel glance makes Asahina turn away. She really shouldn't be pushing her luck.

"...If that's it, are we done?" Ando says, getting more and more upset by the conversations. It looks like Monaka is going to be a terrible head.

"...Ibuki would also like to go if that's okay."

"Hmm... Well, okay! Meeting adjourned!"

~ ~ ~

"I hate her!" Asahina kicks a wall. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!"

"...Asahina, please... Calm yourself." Sonia tries to be kind about it, but the way Asahina is right now is very dangerous if Monaka were still around. "Please, sit with us."

Sonia, Ibuki, Ishimaru, and Kirigiri are there.

"You cannot allow her words to get to you!" Ishimaru says, just as loudly. "She only wants to make you feel as bad as she does! That is the way bullies work..."

"Those things she was saying about Sakakura... Locking him in a cage... And what was that about him scoring a guy? So what if he...?!"

"Hey, hey..." Mioda smiles to break the tension. "Don't worry so much. Monaka is the kind of person who says mean things to get a reaction. She wouldn't..."

She wants to say Monaka wouldn't throw Sakakura into a cage but... why wouldn't she if she felt like it?

"For now, you should try and calm yourself." Kirigiri smiles that puzzling smile. "Worrying yourself into anger like this will only make you transform."

"..."

"She is right! You should... find a calming place."

"...I'm gonna go find him." She says with determination. "I gotta find him and let him know, right?"

"Ooh! Manhunt!" Mioda laughs. "Ibuki will hunt a man with you!"

"Okay! Let's go find him! I think... I have an idea where he'd go!"

"...It would appear they are not listening." Sonia says quietly.

"Well, it's fine..." Kirigiri shakes her head. "As long as they don't get into trouble."

~ ~ ~

...

"Are you sure you're okay letting Sakakura stay with you?" Jin asks Kizakura.

"You heard the goblin queen. Nothing I can do about it." Kizakura smiles.

"Don't let her hear you say that..."

"..."

Munakata has been quiet their entire walk back.

"Are you alright?" Jin asks courteously. "I know today was... trying."

"It's fine. I don't care about Sakakura or whatever Towa says."

"This is what it's like to live with him." Kizakura shakes his head. "Moody angsty teenage boy... who has no idea how to cook or clean."

"Says moody angsty drunk adult, who has no idea how to cook or clean."

Jin laughs at that, and Kizakura feigns being wounded.

"So popular with the girls, and yet no ability to be nice to the person who gives him lodging..." Kizakura shakes his head.

"It's not like I would invite a girl over." He rolls his eyes.

"You see, Jin... You see what I have to put up with? How do you handle a wayward young son?"

"...I am not equipped to help in that department." Jin smiles.

"We aren't related." Munakata sighs.

"But we are! We're blood relatives..."

"...We're distant cousins, not father and son. So distant we need charts of the family tree to prove we're related."

And they did have them.

At one point, they had all been one large clan. And eventually... the clan split into many different smaller families. Still, it was a close-knit and large family. Many of its prominent members lived inside the grounds almost like their own town.

The three of them are walking back to Kizakura's house. Kirigiri's house - Jin - is on the property that their whole family line owns. Though it's not in any one person's name anymore, there's no one who would be living on the land that Kizakura or Kirigiri wouldn't know.

"Jin, Munakata's becoming a rebellious teenager." Kizakura mockingly complains.

"...That... does happen, yes."

"Even so... Why would Sakakura run away?" Munakata crosses his arms. "I thought he liked staying with Gozu."

"Gozu lives farther away. Maybe he decided to come home and visit his parents." Jin says. Now his mind is on Asahina. "..."

"Uh oh, Jin was thinking something mean." Kizakura teases.

"I... Yes. I was."

"Oh? I got it right?"

"...It's not something I should repeat." He says smiling. "It's not kind."

"You weren't thinking, 'I hope that Monaka girl dies soon', were you...?"

"I..." Jin looks away. "No. But you weren't far off. I was wondering how long she had to live... She's in a wheelchair and she has a nurse following her along. I... wasn't wishing death on her."

"...I was." Kizakura shrugs. "Making Asahina cry like that... Even if she did put Kuzuryu in his place, that was just so mean."

"She's going to put you in a kennel if she heard you." Munakata states blankly. "You should worry more about yourself. Let everything sort itself out."

"..." Jin sighs.

Munakata is always cold like this. At least with the others. In front of normal people, he's... well, it's not that he's himself, because that isn't how he is either, but he's more congenial.

It's more that Munakata hates what the family represents. And how much influence they have in his life. Tengan was... a complicated person as it was. Monaka would be worse and more unpredictable.

"You're going to have to open up to people someday. Otherwise you'll never fall in love~" Kizakura teases.

"Love?" He quirks a brow. What a stupid idea. "I'm cursed. Who would ever fall in love with me?"

"You know..." Kizakura smiles, imperceptibly. "It says a lot that I say 'you'll never fall in love' but you interpret it as 'no one will love me'... right?"

Munakata trembles with a surge of anger.

"...Shut up."

"Don't make fun of him." Jin says with a small smile. "He's... It's a familiar problem."

"Yeah, but you went and found a lady anyhow..." Kizakura sighs.

"Let's not talk about women, please." Munakata responds sourly. "That's the last thing we need."

The news about living with Sakakura was bad enough, he figures. A woman would make everything more complicated than it already was. As if there was going to be someone who loved him...

Gloomy thoughts start to consume him before they spot... her.

There by the treeline is a tent. A camper?

Their land is spacious enough for camping but it is unauthorized and...

"..."

There's a girl returning to the tent, looking exhausted but... What on earth was she doing out here by herself?

And camping on their land...?

Kizakura and Jin have spotted her too, and are staring.

And... then the girl turns around and spots them. She immediately looks guilty and ashamed of herself and...

Wait... He...knows this girl?

"...Yukizome?"


	2. Element of Surprise

Yukizome stares at Munakata and Kizakaura from the table they're sitting at. They've done a good job of hiding the heaps of garbage that neither of them seem capable of cleaning up in the kitchen but...

It's hard for Yukizome to focus, even after the introductions.

Because... it's Munakata!

The two of them have seen each other at school before, but...

Munakata is the most popular boy at her school. The top of the class in every subject, athletic, and... it seems like most of the girls have a crush on him. But... He always seems to put people at arm's length.

\- - -

"I don't get what the big deal is. So he's got suits. And money. If that's all you're after, aren't you just a golddigger then?" Owari Akane had been Yukizome's friend since middle school. She was... rough and tumble, but a kind person ultimately. "I mean, what's so good about handsome features."

"...Uhh... Well, I think handsome features are just... good points on their own." Yukizome laughs.

"Yeah, but there's no substance! There's no... meat..."

"Akane, you're drooling."

"But she raises a valid point..." Tanaka Gundam was her other best friend, one from childhood. Originally, he had been the strange kid that no one played with, but Yukizome was also frequently ignored by the other kids, so they became fast friends. "There is a barrier of malignant intention that keeps Munakata from others... Like an aura of malice that must first be purged."

"I don't think it's that dramatic..."

"I dunno. I heard he pushed a girl."

"Huh?"

"The story goes that some succubus tried to confess her feelings and cast a spell on Munakata with her wicked talisman... And when the witch presented it to Munakata, she tried to embrace him. The Demon King cruelly spurned her advance and shoved her away!"

"..." Which means a girl had tried to give him a love letter and been rejected? "...Still, pushing someone away is maybe a bit extreme."

"Nah, that's not that extreme. When someone you don't want touching you touches you, punch, kick, scratch, bite... Hit 'em anywhere!"

"Akane are... are things okay with your family...?" She feels bad for asking.

"Point is, he doesn't want people near him. And that just makes everyone else want him harder."

"Repulsion is the clearest way to get attraction... The pendulum swings..."

\- - -

"...I'm sorry." Yukizome says at last.

It had taken some time for Kizakura to stop laughing at her for living in a tent, but he seemed more agreeable now.

Jin comes back into the room, having braved the kitchen, to get some hot coffee for everyone.

"You don't need to apologize just yet." Kizakura laughs again. "We... are only looking for an explanation."

"..." Yukizome sighs. "It's... a bit complicated. And it is personal."

"I'm sorry, my dear. You were camping on our family's land. It's not that we're opposed to it, but... You can understand why having a stranger living illegally on our property might concern us."

"I can. I... I understand." Yukizome takes a deep breath. "...I... do not have a home to go back to."

Munakata's eyes widen.

"You don't?"

"...Not one that..." She says quietly. "My parents are... unstable people. I'm... I had to leave. I don't have other living relatives, and I didn't have any friends I could ask to stay with."

Owari Akane had so many mouths to feed as it was, and with her mother bringing home new men, there was no way it was going to be a safe environment... They were poor enough, and Yukizome was sure she'd just be a burden.

Tanaka Gundam, aside from being a boy, lived alone with his mother and had so many animals that there wasn't space or resources for her. She would only be in the way, and if it got out that she was living with Tanaka... She worried about what people might say, not just about her, but about Tanaka and his mother.

"...Then you decided to live on your own?"

"Well, I have some money but..." She says quietly. "I needed a place to call my own. I lived on the streets for a few weeks, but when it started to get colder..."

"You lived on the streets?" Munakata is staring wide-eyed. She... never seemed like she was suffering. And he'd never have known.

"Yup! Where there's a will, there's a way! But some of my stuff got stolen, so I decided to get a tent. It's easier to live alone than be around other people if you're homeless, I think!"

"...And... your parents haven't reported you missing? Or anything like that?"

"I... don't know if they noticed." She says quietly. "As I said, it's personal. But... They aren't the type of people who would worry about me."

"That's... insane." Jin says angrily. "I should call them myself and put an end to this foolishness. A minor - and a young woman - shouldn't be-"

"Please, don't! I... I don't want anyone else involved." She looks to Kizakura. "Could you please let me stay? I... I know I should have asked first, but I didn't know you owned this land."

"Mm... It's true, our family owns most of the acres around here. It was strange to see someone we didn't know."

"I didn't know. But, if you'll allow me, I can be sort of like your tenant! I... I don't have much money, but I can pay you..."

"We don't want your money." Munakata glares at her. "Someone in your position shouldn't offer it so freely."

"But that's all I can give. I... I'm sorry if it's not enough. But, please... Please let me stay."

"It's not really a matter of whether you can or can't stay..." Kizakura says nodding. "But the grounds aren't all that safe. We're in a heavily wooded area. There are wild animals, landslides... not to mention if a prowler came upon you, there'd be no one around to notice."

Yukizome is shaking. Though is it fear, or cold?

"Please... Drink your coffee. It'll warm you up." Jin says quietly.

"I... Thank you."

"Plus, the weather is going to become even colder soon. Your tent might be able to withstand rain, but can it withstand snow...? I'd hate to see you die of hypothermia."

"...There are people who have it worse than me. I at least have the tent."

"..." Munakata looks to Kizakura.

"Would you let the two of us discuss this? Jin, keep her company, will you?"

~ ~ ~

"...It doesn't matter what her circumstances are. She shouldn't stay here." Munakata says simply.

"You're cold as ice..." Kizakura smirks. "You'd really send your cute classmate out into the wilderness?"

"That's neither here nor there. It... It's not safe for her."

"Mm... Well, you are clumsy, and stupid, and thoughtless..." Kizakura lists off his negative points. "And you can be holier-than-thou, and sometimes too aggressive..."

"Was there a point in that?"

"...Oh. I forgot. All I meant was, I can see why someone as clumsy and stupid as you would be worried. However... I don't feel good about letting a young girl stay on her own. There could be weirdos~"

"You are a weirdo."

"Yes, but not that kind of weirdo!" He laughs.

"...You admitted it so freely, I'm kind of stunned."

"You know her, what kind of person is Yukizome Chisa?"

"...I don't know her well. I... I know her to see. She's always cleaning. And always happy. Even after all of that, she's still smiling. I don't know how she does it."

"Mm... Cleaning you say?"

"No."

"We could use a housekeeper."

"No."

"And it would keep her safe..."

"No."

"Alright, it's decided!"

"My vote doesn't count then?"

"...It's my house, you don't pay rent."

"Neither do you." Munakata deadpans. "The house is in our family's name. All you pay is utilities and repairs."

"...Don't worry about the details."

~ ~ ~

"We've discussed the matter, and have come to an agreement." Kizakura smiles while Munakata looks away.

"..."

Some agreement... As if he had a choice.

"This house is quite large, and there is a room available, if you're okay with staying in it." Kizakura offers.

"H-Huh...? But... No, I really just need somewhere to stay in my tent. I can't put you through this kind of trouble! Really!"

"As we said before, the tent... isn't a safe option." Kizakura watches Yukizome's expression carefully. "I understand if you're wary of the idea of living with three strange men but..."

Munakata looks to her.

Yukizome scans the room.

"You three all live here?"

"Huh?" Jin blinks. "Oh, no. I... I have my own place closer to the main house. Kizakura's house here is further out of the way."

"...Then... there's another person who lives here?"

"Mm..." Kizakura chuckles. "Well, yes. Although, when he gets here is a bit up in the air at the moment. The one who's coming is a loud and rowdy sort, but he's much more lively than the block of ice over there."

"..." Munakata glares at him.

"Anyway... I'm sure you'll get along with him. He may be prickly, but that's part of his charm. And part of Munakata's charm is scowling and pouting like a child."

"I do not pout."

"So, if you're alright with it, Yukizome... You can stay here. At least for the time being."

"...How much do you want for the room?" Yukizome considers her options, but... she doesn't have many. "Like I said, I don't have much, but I will pay you."

"There's no need for that."

"Please, there-"

"Yukizome, do you enjoy cleaning?"

"Huh? I... I do. It's what I do best." She smiles.

"Then, would you accept becoming our housekeeper while you're here? ...Munakata probably doesn't even know what a vacuum looks like."

"I'm not a helpless child, Kizakura." Munakata hates this plan more and more by the second.

"Things like dusting, sweeping, mopping, dishes, laundry... We wouldn't work you to the bone, but even just a little help in that department would make life here more bearable."

"That's true at least." Munakata nods.

"And we'd pay you for your services, of course. This would be a job."

"No, please, you've already done enough. If I can work for room and board, that's fine." Yukizome smiles cheerfully.

"No. We'll pay you." Munakata says decisively. "You'll be living in a house with three men, and you barely know us as it is. If word gets out about your living situation, what do you think others will think of you?"

"..."

"Even though it's strictly business, it's your reputation at stake. You should save up as much money as you can and leave." Munakata's icy gaze pierces her soul as he speaks. He... must not like her. "You agreed to it suddenly, but surely even you realize you're putting yourself at risk. No one here would ever harm you, but do you really believe that people won't talk badly about you?"

...Or...

Maybe Munakata is concerned for her. His words are cruel, but he is right. Yukizome feels herself smile again. In his own way, he's trying to spare her feelings. As bizarre and sudden as it all is, she... doesn't mistrust them.

It wasn't the same for Munakata. Not like Tanaka... Munakata was loved at school. If it came out that she was staying there, it would only be her reputation that suffered. Munakata wasn't someone that people would ostracize like Tanaka... She... believed that, and so she had decided this would be okay.

"If people knew my family, they'd already speak badly of me. This wouldn't be a surprise to most people who knows what they're like. I'd be more concerned with how people treated you... But... Thank you, Munakata. I'm glad I have a friend who's looking out for me."

Munakata's eyes shoot open wide.

She... already trusts him like a friend...?

"...Consider your situation more carefully. You're too naive." He looks away, expression softened. "Don't you know you can't trust people...?"

"..."

"Well. Munakata, why don't you show Miss Yukizome to one of the vacant rooms. Sakakura can get the leftover room."

Sakakura...?

Yukizome considers the name. It's no one she knows of, but... Perhaps Sakakura is the other man who would be staying with them.

"...Alright." Munakata stands. "Come with me."

"Then, I think I'll leave for now." Jin stands. "This seems like it's going to be a busy day. I shouldn't keep you."

"Uh... Thank you... Mr. Kirigiri." Yukizome says bowing politely. "Thank you for all your help."

"..." He gives an enigmatic smile. He hasn't even begun to help her yet. "Please be careful, Yukizome. Kizakura can be irresponsible, but don't judge him too harshly."

"I'd argue but it's true." Kizakura laughs.

~ ~ ~

Munakata keeps his distance from Yukizome, not wanting to stay too close.

The house is an older style, the floors are wooden, and downstairs there were also the sliding shoji doors. Still, the house is quite large, but... If three people were going to live there, they could do it comfortable.

Or, four people now. In a way it felt like a very odd family unit.

"The two vacant rooms are this one, and the one at the end of the hall. They're about the same size, so pick whichever you prefer."

"Well, I don't mind. Whatever keeps me out of your way." She says with a cheery timbre. Does nothing faze this girl?

"...It's your room. You should decide."

"Then, I choose the one at the end of the hall."

"Alright. I'll let Kizakura know." He says boredly. "Kizakura's room is the one furthest to the back. Mine is the one closest to the stairs. This other one will belong to Sakakura."

"Right. Got it." She blinks. "Wait. Who's... Sakakura?"

"...Sakakura Juzo." He says simply. "Like Kizakura and Kirigiri, he's a very distant cousin."

"You're all so close though... Even though you've got different surnames you... I'm a bit envious that you have family members like that."

"Don't be envious of us." Munakata dismisses the comment. She's never noticed how intimidating he can be up close. "Our family is loud and obnoxious, and that's without Sakakura involved. Our family is the epitome of drama. And you should... not become involved."

"...I understand. I know you don't want me here. I'll try and be out of here as soon as I can."

"It... It isn't that I hate you or anything like that." Munakata explains. Hearing his motivations framed like that... Of course she'd think he hated her. "...Your living situation with your parents... is it that bad?"

"..." Yukizome's smile falters and she looks down with a solemn nod. "Yes. It is. I... no longer felt safe there."

"In truth, I am envious of you. You have bravery." He smiles, and it's the first time that she's seen Munakata smile like this... genuinely. "But you're very unconcerned about yourself. You're lucky that we're not the kind of people to take advantage of that."

"Even if you were, that's your karma, not mine, right?" Yukizome beams cheerfully. "How other people might treat me has nothing to do with how I treat them. If I'm mistreated, then it's on them."

"...You can say that all you want, but if you get axe murdered and tossed in garbage bags, you'll feel very stupid."

She laughs at this, even though it was very clearly meant sincerely.

"Haha... But... I can't believe it's you."

"...?"

"Munakata Kyosuke. The most popular boy in school. It was such a surprise to see you there. And..." She realizes she still has her things at the tent. And now she would be staying with Munakata...? This felt very surreal. "...Your fans would be very jealous if they knew I was here."

"Then don't tell them." Munakata scoffs. "I can't stand that kind of attention anyway."

"...Huh?"

"Fans. As if they knew the first thing about me. Most of them lurk around and get upset when another girl talks to me at all. It's pathetic."

"...I don't think that's true." Yukizome says in a demure voice. "I think they want to be close to you. They like you. And liking you gives them purpose. I think it's natural to want to be around someone you like."

"It isn't natural to be so enamored with someone you don't know." Munakata crosses his arms. This discussion has made him shy. "They put me on a pedastal. They... never take the time to get to know me."

"Even so, you're a role model for them. I think... I think the idea of you noticing them helps them get through the day. And you have personality traits they must wish they shared. Some of them want to be more like you, especially when things get difficult."

"...Were you one of the fangirls, then?"

Munakata... is actually having a conversation with someone. And doesn't know the answer to the question. This is probably the longest he's talked to another normal person, and most invested he's been in conversation, in a long time.

"Me? ...No. Not really." She quickly feels embarrassed. "Not to say that you aren't attractive, because you are! But... not to say I'm making a move or a confession, because I'm not!"

"...It's okay." Munakata finds himself smiling in spite of her nervousness.

"But... I don't know. You always struck me as... someone who was lonely. You're always by yourself and you have a strange charm, but... your eyes just look really lonely. I've been curious, but it's not really my business."

Lonely...?

Munakata momentarily looks... hurt. As if she'd seen right through him. Who is he to say that isn't the case. However...

"I'll go and get clean sheets for your bed. You should go and retrieve the things from the tent."

"Sorry. I went and said something strange and made you uncomfortable."

"Not at all. It's going to be night soon, so you might want to get that done, and maybe have a shower before bed. I don't imagine you had much running water outside."

"Ah... Thank you."

Yukizome smiles and goes back towards her tent. At least they had a day off tomorrow. And she could properly do her laundry instead of using a laundromat or using the machines at school. And... Well, it was much better than trying to find a river or something...

Wait... Did... Did Munakata just call her smelly?!

~ ~ ~

The next morning would have started off normally if...

"..."

Yukizome stares speechless at the piles of garbage in the kitchen. Dishes fill the sink almost to comical levels. And... Well, Munakata is wearing clean clothes, so maybe the laundry situation isn't that bad...?

"...I'm very sorry about this." Munakata says, clearly ashamed. "Kizakura roped you into this without explaining the situation."

"It's... not any worse than I'm used to." She says smiling sadly. "But... I was surprised."

"I'm... not very good at domestic things. The things I cook usually burn."

"That's surprising... And yet... not surprising?"

"..." Thanks for that, Yukizome.

"...I should... maybe get started." She says smiling slightly. "I wanted to make breakfast, but... I can't do it like this, can I?"

"We... usually eat fruit. Or... cereal." Anything instant, and easy, and that didn't require cooking. Even toast was an issue if you wanted anything but just regular toast, since you'd need to use plastic knives to spread butter or... "...It's a complicated situation."

"How do you eat dinner...? And out of what? And with what?" She's laughing in spite of the situation.

"Typically it's fast food or ordering food. We also go out to eat a lot ...Since no one was doing the dishes, it became paper plates, plastic bowls, plastic forks, and plastic spoons and then that led to..." Munakata looks to the piles of garbage. "...I'm very sorry to have saddled you with such a burden."

"If you're really sorry, then roll up your sleeves and let's take out the trash!" She says smiling. Yukizome was determined to show them what she could do and earn her place. "Now's the time to repent and show off how not useless you are!"

"I suppose even I can do something like that..." Her words were harsh, but... they had let things go considerably, he has no right to argue.

...

There's suddenly a loud slam of the door opening.

"Where the fuck is he?!" A loud voice echoes from the front door.

Munakata immediately facepalms.

"Oh, Sakakura... That's not any way to enter someone else's house." Kizakura's voice can be heard from one of the front rooms.

"Shut up. Where is the little Rat?! I'm here to kick his ass!"

Yukizome stares towards the voice and then towards Munakata with a confused look.

"Please don't fight inside my house. You'll break things."

"I don't care about that!"

"...I do. By the way, Gozu was looking for you. And your sister."

"Shut up, that's not important right now. If you're not going to tell me where he is, then I'll find him myself!"

The sound of frenzied stomping echoes as doors open and close.

"...Who is that?" Yukizome looks to him.

"A pest."

And then suddenly...

"There you are! Here's where you've been hiding!" 

A man who is... quite tall, even a little taller than Munakata storms into the kitchen. He's quite different from Munakata in appearance. Munakata is fair-skinned and very composed... This man is tan, with dark hair, and is loud and rowdy. And... buff.

"No one was hiding. Just because you couldn't figure out where I was doesn't mean I was hiding." Munakata rolls his eyes.

"You and me. Put up your dukes." 

The man holds up his fists like a boxer would. Oh. Maybe he's a boxer? He does look like an athlete.

"...No."

"What?!"

"I'm not fighting with you. And especially not in front of a guest." Munakata looks to Yukizome. "...An ordinary guest."

"...This your girlfriend or something? Didn't know you were shacking up in Kizakura's house."

"Shut your vulgar mouth. You know it's not like that."

Yukizome watches the two in stunned silence still.

"Whatever, I'll kick your ass in front of your girlfriend, I don't give a fuck." He says with a smirk. "I'm here to take out the trash!"

"Good, there's a lot of trash here. You should help." Munakata deflects it by pointing to the many bags of garbage.

"..."

"..."

Yukizome watches utter blank confusion pass over the man's face.

"...Hello. I'm Yukizome Chisa. Nice to meet you."

"...Huh?"

"She introduced herself. You should do the same, or were you born in a barn?" Munakata rolls his eyes.

"You shut the fuck up. What the fuck is she doing here?"

"...She's the new housekeeper."

"Well, that's fucking stupid."

"Kizakura decided it, take it up with him."

"I'm... very sorry." Yukizome bows apologetically.

"You don't need to apologize to someone as low as him." Munakata stares at the man. "This is Sakakura Juzo. He's apparently going to be living here too. If anything he should be apologizing for being rude to a guest."

"...Huh? Why the fuck would I be living here?"

"Because it's what was ordered."

"Ordered by who?!"

"...Towa."

Sakakura cringes. He'd known Tengan had died but... Towa was really the new head of the house...?

"...Fuck no. No way."

"You really didn't know."

"How would I know?! I left to come fight you!"

"You mean you ran away." Munakata is starting to understand the bigger picture.

"I don't run away from anything!"

"...Except from home. Both of them."

"Shut up!"

He must have run away from Gozu's place to come challenge Munakata... And he'd missed the order completely.

"Your sister's probably going out of her mind looking for you, or don't you care?"

"Sister...?"

Yukizome looks to Sakakura. The way they spoke... Maybe Sakakura was a relative of Munakata? Oh, he had mentioned someone named Sakakura Juzo before... so... this was him. Another distant cousin of Munakata's. And... he seemed to hate Munakata. Maybe that was the drama in their family, although Munakata did say it was more than that... Kizakura was right, Sakakura was rowdy.

"...I turned my phone off. She was being annoying." He looks momentarily guilty.

"She's worried about you, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Then stop acting like an idiot, idiot!"

Somehow Munakata has gotten roped into a very childish game.

"Fuck you, and fuck that little gremlin bitch Monaka too. I'm here to kick your ass. That's the only thing that matters!"

Sakakura rushes forward with his fist up, charging so fast Yukizome can barely see it.

Munakata doesn't seem to be moving.

Out of pure instinct... Yukizome rushes to tackle Sakakura. She'd seen her parents fight like this, and it always ended badly. If she could keep the fight from starting at all, then...!

Sakakura sees her coming out of the corner of his eye, and so does Munakata. They know what's about to come right when they see it.

"Please, you can't fight!"

Yukizome tackles into Sakakura, embracing him in a motion to hold him back. It had never been a smart move to get in the way of a punch when her parents were fighting, but if she could hold the one who was attacking back then...

...But...

She finds very little resistance...?

In fact, no resistance. There's...

She almost can't believe her eyes when there's nothng but a cloud of smoke, and the sound of a popping noise. And...

"..." Munakata stares in horror.

Sakakura's clothes fall limply to the floor.

"I..." Yukizome stares at them. "What...?"

"Yukizome. Please, let's..." Munakata tries to interfere and move her out as quickly as possible but...

"I killed him! Oh my God, he vaporized! What did I do?!"

Yukizome launches herself into Munakata's arms, distraught only... to pass right through him. Another cloud of smoke and popping noise and...

...

Yukizome stares in horror at the two piles of clothes.

"...Munakata, why were there explosions? You two had better not be destroying my house again..."

Kizakura walks in, seeing Yukizome in startled tears at the two masses of clothes.

"I... I... I killed them..."

"...Well. That... happened faster than even I would have thought possible." Kizakura looks at the piles of clothes. "On the very first day. Good job, you two. Brilliant."

"It was not my fault." Munakata's voice comes from his pile of clothes and Yukizome shrieks as a small shape begins to move out of it. A small white Rat emerges from the arm of his shirt, an angry but composed Rat. "...Blame that idiot. He's the one who did it first."

"Shut the fuck up, how is this my fault?!" Another wriggling mass, this time in Sakakura's clothes says before a dark-haired Cat pops out of the bottom of the arm of his jacket, army green with a fur-lined hood. "You're the ones who brought an outsider in here!"

"And you're the one who made it necessary for her to embrace you. What an idiot." The Rat says with Munakata's voice.

"If you'd just fight me like a man instead of letting your girlfriend protect you, this never would've happened!"

"Yukizome is not my girlfriend. And you should know better than to unnecessarily cause suspicion around girls. As usual, you're the one who screwed up, Sakakura."

"...! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Um..." Yukizome says shakily through her tears. The Rat... and the Cat... are arguing? And they sound like Munakata and Sakakura...? "...What... is going on?!"


	3. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: Since this fic involves both Kyoko and Jin, I'm trying to use "Kirigiri" to refer to Kyoko, while using "Jin" or "Mr. Kirigiri" to refer to Jin specifically...
> 
> It's a bit awkward, but I don't want people to be confused.
> 
> Also, whenever I think of Munakata calling Sakakura an idiot for some reason in my head it comes out "Baka-kura" and I just can't say that without any trace of irony...
> 
> Alas...

Once Yukizome had calmed down, enough to understand that Munakata was a Rat, and Sakakura was a Cat... which... really wasn't normal, but it was easier on her psyche than thinking she'd somehow been able to vaporize them... she slowly starts to understand things.

Kizakura has her sit back at the table as they talk things over. There's a bowl of fruit on the table... that must be breakfast.

Sakakura is angrily pouting, turned away from them. His feline tail swishes back and forth angrily.

And Munakata's Rat form looks impassively up at her, as if trying to read her. Yukizome, with a fragile smile, gives a small wave down to the Rat.

Kizakura explains the situation to her as best as possible.

"...So... As you can see, there are certain members of our family who will turn into the twelve animals of the Zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite sex."

"..." Sakakura's fur rises.

"...Sorry. The Twelve, plus the Cat." Kizakura corrects himself.

"Then... it really is you two?" Yukizome looks to Munakata.

"I'm sorry we kept it a secret, but... this was not how things were supposed to go."

"The reason you wanted me to hurry and leave the house was so I wouldn't find out, right?" Yukizome nods understandingly. "You were afraid I'd find out."

"...And apparently I was right to be afraid." Munakata turns to Sakakura. "But even I was unable to calculate the unfathomable stupidity of Sakakura. To think our secret was revealed so quickly because of a stupid Cat."

"You're the dumb fucks who let her stay here in the first place!" Sakakura turns his cat head to Munakata. "How's it my fault?!"

"You're the one who transformed first."

"You're the ones who let her in! Don't blame me because I stepped on the landmine that you two idiots brought in the house!"

"...Landmine?" Yukizome considers it. That must be her. Well... Sakakura isn't exactly wrong...?

"Who comes and goes in this house is none of your business." Munakata scoffs.

"Apparently it is, thanks to the little bitch!"

"..." Yukizome looks to Kizakura, confused.

"He's referring to the head of our household. She's a young girl and... a complicated individual."

"She's a fucking psychopath."

"Watch your mouth. You're in front of a guest. Not to mention you're talking about the head of the house now."

"I don't care if she's the Empress! The little-"

"Let's not overwhelm Yukizome with too much private information at once." Kizakura looks to Sakakura.

"..."

"Our family has been cursed for generations." Munakata says looking to Yukizome. "Most of the members of the Zodiac end up going to all boys or all girls schools, because it's easier to have a semi-normal life that way. But, for the ones who live outside of the walls of the main house, it's more imperative than ever that we keep ourselves secret."

"I can understand that. I... found out something I shouldn't have."

But, it did explain many things. Munakata had always seemed cold and distant, but was that because he was trying to keep a distance from others? ...It would also explain why he'd pushed a girl away after she confessed to him. Of course... It was like Akane had said, if you don't want someone to touch you...

"Yes. And though Sakakura is wrong in how he says it... It is unusual for an outsider with no affiliation to our family to come to learn our secret. And, it is also partly our fault, since we did allow you to stay." Kizakura smiles. "I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward position... I would have turned you away if I could have. But your situation..."

"Really... I do understand. It was a difficult situation all around." Yukizome breathes a sigh of relief. "But I am glad that I didn't actually kill you, Munakata."

"...As long as you don't step on me, or fall on me in this form, I think I'll be fine."

"Then she should step on you and be done with it!"

"...You should apologize to her, Sakakura." Munakata adds imperiously. "You frightened her."

"Wh-... That's not my fault!"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"Children... Please, let's try and act our ages and not our shoe sizes... Hm?"

"It's alright, he doesn't need to apologize to me." Yukizome smiles. "It was scary at first but-"

Two more popping sounds and the smoke and...

Yukizome shrieks seeing the now naked human figures of Munakata and Sakakura appear from the smoke and quickly covers her eyes.

"...Oh, yeah. I knew I was forgetting something." Kizakura nods.

~ ~ ~

...

Fully dressed, and now seated together, Yukizome has a hard time looking either Munakata or Sakakura in the eyes. Not that she'd seen them fully naked but... She'd... seen enough.

"The Zodiac curse works like this..." Kizakura says resuming. "I already told you the part about the hugging... But, the other way it happens is if one of the cursed starts to feel too overwhelmed or suddenly very emotional or stressed, then it can also happen that way."

"I-I see..."

"Ironically, Sakakura has chosen to deal with his emotions in explosive bursts, while Munakata is anal retentive and repressed..." Kizakura laughs loudly and the two of them shoot him glares.

"Why are we explaining any of this?" Sakakura scoffs. "She still shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous for her."

Yukizome notices the black and white beaded bracelet Sakakura is wearing and he instinctively pulls the sleeve of his jacket down to hide it.

"Ultimately, Yukizome knows about our curse now. Wouldn't it be too dangerous to let her leave?" Kizakura's smiling but Yukizome looks instantly afraid.

Sakakura groans and throws one of the apples at him. Kizakura gets hit in the face with it.

"You make it sound like we're going to murder her!"

"...I agree. Kizakura, don't say needlessly scary things." Munakata nods.

"I... I only meant we can't leave the situation up to chance. I don't believe Yukizome has any intention of sharing our secret..."

"I wouldn't! It's... Well, it's not really my business and I wouldn't go around sharing private information like that! You can... Well... I hope you can trust me!"

"..." Sakakura stares at her. What is she thinking?

"I'll be honest, I'm in a bit of a bind here..." Kizakura's smile droops. "My duty is to protect the family, and it isn't as if I can just let this go on your word."

"Then, what are you going to do? Erase her memories and send her packing?" Munakata practically spits the words, disgusted. "If this was how it was going to go you shouldn't have let her stay in the first place. This is cruel even for you."

"...?!" Erase... her memories...?

"Now, now, I didn't say that. But..." Kizakura takes a deep breath. "I need to tell Monaka about this."

"...!" Sakakura perks up. That... would be bad.

"...Monaka?"

"Towa Monaka." Munakata looks to Yukizome. "She's the head of our household."

Oh. Then the girl they were talking about... The one that Sakakura has so much disdain for is... the girl who ultimately has control of her fate.

"That's alright. I'm..." Yukizome pauses. "I'm the one who's at fault here. I happened upon your family secret. If other people knew or found out about it, you'd be in a very difficult position. It's only natural that you'd have to go to the head of the household."

"Aw... She's so understanding!" Kizakura beams. "What a good egg."

"...How old are you?" Munakata stares at him blankly.

"But, regardless of what happens, I promise you we wouldn't abandon you." Kizakura says warmly. "Even if we have to erase your memories, I'll have Jin find something for you. He has more resources than I do. I'm sure he could find you something like a student apartment or some kind of temporary situation until you can afford your own place."

"Just go back to your family. They must miss you." Sakakura dismisses the idea off-handedly.

Munakata and Kizakura look at him disapprovingly, but... He hadn't heard the circumstances.

"My parents are people with very volatile tempers who... do things that they shouldn't, and..." Yukizome says doing her best to keep a smile. "And I can't go back there. I'm very sorry for intruding."

"..." Sakakura looks like he wants to apologize, but Munakata's glare telling him he should makes him really not want to. "...Well, fine. In that case, forget it. Sorry your parents are assholes... I guess."

"Well, well, will wonders never cease... An actual apology. Almost."

"Shut up, you drunk."

"...Oh! Wait, is..." She looks to Kizakura excitedly. "Are you also part of the Zodiac?"

"Of course I am! Why...? Would you like to embrace me and find out wh-"

He's pelted by another apple by Sakakura.

"This is why no one likes you! Quit being creepy!"

"..." Munakata shakes his head. "Kizakura is the Dog."

Yukizome stares. She's... imagining a labrador retriever with fluffy wavy hair and...

"That's so cute!"

"...Girls." Sakakura rolls his eyes.

"You were also cute, Sakakura! I... I wanted to pet you!" Yukizome admits and Sakakura finds himself blushing.

"Don't."

"He'd probably scratch you." Munakata snickers.

"That's alright, it's not the first time a cat's attacked me!"

"..."

~ ~ ~

Sakakura spends most of his time actively avoiding Yukizome once he's in the house. His fight with Munakata hadn't gone as planned and...

Then he'd been helping Yukizome and Munakata clear out trash.

Then at some point Jin had come and pulled him away for some reason.

"...I hope he's okay." Yukizome says in the newly cleaned kitchen. "He didn't seem very happy to go with Mr. Kirigiri."

"Don't worry about him." Munakata says attempting to load a dishwasher.

"...He... doesn't seem to like you very much." Yukizome says smiling as they finally have the dishes in and getting washed. At least the sink is bearable to deal with now. "Is it because of the story...?"

"You mean the legend of the Cat and the Rat in the Zodiac? Who knows. Sakakura has always hated me on sight, and I him."

"...Why though?"

"That's just how it is."

"You shouldn't hate someone just because that's how it's always been." Yukizome gives him a stern look. "You don't have to do what everyone expects from you."

"..." Munakata looks away. "You don't understand."

"No, I don't. But... Wouldn't it be easier if you two could be friendly? Especially if you're living here under the same roof."

"...Sakakura hates me for what I am. He thinks if he can defeat me in some duel then the rest of the family will accept him."

"...Accept him?"

"There are only Twelve in the Zodiac." Munakata says simply. "The Cat is always the extra one that no one likes."

"That's... really not fair, Munakata."

"Most of the others can tolerate Sakakura, or want to be his friend. That doesn't matter. He will always be an outcast. He isn't called for meetings with the Zodiac, he's ignored by most of the family entirely or they treat him as a disgusting beast... New Year's is the biggest holiday for our family, and we all gather for a banquet to celebrate. The person whose animal it is that year even dances in ceremonial robes. But Sakakura will never be invited to it."

"That's... That's horrible!"

"You see, even if I accepted him, and even if the others did too... Our family wouldn't. He will always be an outcast. He..." Munakata looks down tensely at the dish he was drying. His hands grip it hard. "He's trying to beat me to join a family that will never accept him. He's... so stupid."

"...Of course he's trying to be accepted. He's just as lonely as you are."

Yukizome says it so simply but it hits such a strong emotional nerve that Munakata nearly drops the plate.

"Huh...?"

"You don't see that?" Yukizome quirks a brow. "You're just as lonely as he is. All he wants is for someone to accept him. I think it's sad that no matter what he does no one will accept him."

"..." He sighs. "You're sympathizing with him too much."

"That's what you want too, right, Munakata? You keep people away from you so they don't learn your secret but... that must be very lonely. It must be hard to not be able to get close to anyone but your family members."

"...You... are not wrong."

"I think it's sad that Sakakura has the same problems as you but none of the support." She says with a deep breath. "I know it's not my business, and that I'm an outsider, so just ignore me and everything but... you don't have to hate him if you don't want to. That's all."

"..."

~ ~ ~

Once school was back in session things... got even more complicated.

"Wow! Look who showed up to school with Munakata~" Saionji teases Yukizome loudly. "Did he pop your cherry?"

"...It's really none of your business." Yukizome frowns. "But that's not the kind of relationship we have."

"Hahaha... Look at her blush! If his fangirls found out they'd string you up and lynch you!"

"Saionji, that's really not okay..." Koizumi Mahiru frowns at her.

"But it's the truth! I hope she's on birth control~" Saionji laughs loudly.

"Hey." Owari steps forward, angered. She easily outclasses Saionji in terms of strength. "She told you that's not the kind of relationship they have, so why don't you keep your mouth shut. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"If she did..." Tanaka Gundam laughs to himself as he steps forward. "That would exclude anyone outside of elementary students..."

"You better not go starting rumors about Yukizome, you hear me? Or I'm seriously gonna beat you up!"

"Akane, it's..." Yukizome doesn't actually want her to get into a fight for her sake.

"...Waaaaaah..." Saionji bursts into tears and latches onto Koizumi. "They're picking on meeeee!"

"It's because you were being mean first. This is what happens." Koizumi scolds her like a mother would.

"But... But... They're all so uuuuuugly..."

"...Fine, get beat up by Owari. That's what's going to happen if you don't stop." Koizumi frowns.

"Alright! I got permission!" Owari laughs. "Time for your time out, kid!"

"Akane, don't. It's fine."

"Huh?" She looks back. "Why you stoppin' me? Brats like her need to get beat up when they act out. It's called life lessons!"

"Waaaaah... She's gonna hit me... But she's just so uuuugly..."

"Seriously, do you want to be beat up?" Koizumi continues to scold her.

"It would be best for you to return to the hole you crawled out of, lest the beast of destruction devour you in mortal combat."

"Yeah! I'm gonna do it!"

"Be gone. Before a house drops on you, fiend."

"...Saionji, let's go." Koizumi looks to Yukizome ashamed. "I'm sorry, she shouldn't have said those things. And she won't be starting rumors about you. Will you."

"..." Saionji sniffles and hiccups. "...No..."

"Honestly, you should be apologizing too..."

Once Koizumi can escort her away, Yukizome sighs. It's like being made fun of by a kindergartener.

"Was she pickin' on you?" Owari pulls Yukizome into a hug. "I can beat her up after school if you want."

"No. Don't... I'm okay." Yukizome says with a bright smile. "She didn't bother me at all..."

"Still, what was that about you and Munakata coming to school together? I mean, if you're going out with him it's fine, but..." Owari actually looks a bit upset at the idea she wouldn't tell her.

"It's nothing like that, really. It was just a coincidence."

Tanaka gives her a long hard stare.

"...Coincidence. How many of those are there in such a world..."

"Well, just say you met him on the way or you had to ask him stuff about homework. Don't go saying it's a coincidence or people are definitely going to think something's up."

"...You're right. I'm sorry for making you worry."

What is she going to do when Owari and Tanaka actually find out the truth? It'd be easier to explain if she actually were going out with Munakata!

....

As they all settle into homeroom there's a considerable amount of nervous energy around.

"Did you see the new kid?" Someone asks.

"No, what new kid?"

"Someone transferred. You didn't see him? He's... He's like _super_ hot."

"It's a guy?!"

"Yeah, and one of those athletic types too! We're talking biceps for days!"

"Woah, no way! Maybe Munakata's going to have some competition."

"Girl, he's hot, but he's not Munakata hot!"

"I don't know, athletes are more approachable than princely types...!"

Yukizome can already feel what's about to happen. Munakata looks mortified... for multiple reasons.

"What's the big fuss about a new kid?" Owari groans and lays her head on her desk. "It's just a guy, really... It's like they've never seen one before."

"Unfamiliarity breeds excitement. A new variable added to the mortal equation of life..."

"Stop talking like math, it's makin' me sleepy..."

The next people to walk in are...

Yukizome freezes up. Kirigiri Jin walks into their homeroom class, as the teacher steps aside for a moment. And... of course, there's Sakakura.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention." Jin says in his best adulty voice. "We have a new transfer student joining us who's been placed in this class... Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Sakakura rolls his eyes before going to the board to write his name.

"...I'm Sakakura Juzo. Nice to meet you."

It sounds insincere, but it gets a few titters of excitement from the room. He... seems like an athletic bad boy. Compared to the princely good boy, Munakata, it's a sharp contrast.

"Everyone treat him well." Jin smiles before bowing politely to the teacher, who begins to find a place for Sakakura in the seating arrangement.

"..." Yukizome is so shocked by seeing Jin, she doesn't know what to say.

"That was weird. What's the principal doing introducing transfer students?" Owari gets a look at Sakakura. He looks like someone she'd want to fight...

"...Principal?!" Yukizome flinches.

"What a strange reaction... Were you unaware?" Tanaka laughs.

"I... I didn't know..."

Kirigiri Jin... was the principal of their school...?! Then, the reason he'd pulled Sakakura away was to get him enrolled in school as soon as possible? It was probably the girl, Towa Monaka, who had ordered something like that then...

"What odd energy he gives off." Tanaka stares at Sakakura. "...It's remarkably similar to Munakata's."

"Eh?!"

"...A dark pulsating aura... something unbalanced and just waiting to get out... like a tiger stalking it's prey..."

Not a tiger, a Cat.

"I-It's... because Sakakura and Munakata are actually distant cousins!" Yukizome laughs maybe too forcefully, enough that both Sakakura and Munakata stare at her confused. "That's... That's why..."

"...How do you know they're cousins?" Owari makes a face.

"W-We... W-Well..." She stammers. "Munakata and I... we talked on the way to school. It was just a coincidence but he mentioned that his cousin was coming to transfer!"

"...Huh." Owari shrugs. "Well, that explains that."

Tanaka looks unconvinced, but Owari takes her at her word.

Yukizome can feel her heart beating quickly in her chest.

~ ~ ~

Seeing all of the people around him asking him questions during their free period has Sakakura's hackles up immediately.

"He... looks uncomfortable." Yukizome says sadly.

"Hahaha... He kinda looks like a feral cat who got cornered by some kids that want to pet him."

...Not at all inaccurate.

"That's just his personality, Owari." Munakata smiles, and now that Yukizome can see it up close, it does look fake. This is the way Munakata would like to appear to other people then. "...He's always been temperamental."

"Maybe someone should rescue him. Or I can beat him up!"

"...Why would you want to beat him up?" Munakata blinks.

"I see someone strong and I just want to punch 'em, ya know?!"

"No... I don't."

"I'm not some zoo animal for you to gawk at!" Sakakura says loudly as he stands up. The chair screeches along the tile loudly. "Don't fucking crowd me!"

"Sakakura." Munakata stares icy daggers at him.

"What?! You wanna go? I'll take you out!" Sakakura points at him.

Yukizome sighs.

"Yeah! Take him out!" Owari cheers. "He sees someone strong and he wants to punch 'em! Sakakura gets it! Punch him!"

"Owari, cheering for a fight on school grounds is... highly irregular." Tanaka smiles to himself.

"What? You can't fight on school grounds!" Yukizome says looking to Sakakura. "You'll get in trouble."

By now the crowd of onlookers has backed away a bit.

"I don't give a fuck. If they want to expel me, go ahead. I don't even know why I'm here in the first place!"

"Stop making a scene, idiot." Munakata is still staring at him. "We aren't alone. You cannot act like this in public."

"I'll act however I want, you dirty Rat!"

"..." Yukizome sighs.

"If you don't settle down, you will get in trouble."

"Aw, is Munakata gonna snitch on me like a bitch?" Sakakura snickers. "Hey, I heard you were student council. You still stand on the desk like a dumbass?"

Munakata turns bright red. There are snickers of laughter from the rest of the room.

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You always were a little prima donna. You're never happy unless all eyes are on you, huh? You gonna be student council president, too? I bet an egomaniac like you would love that!"

"And what about you? Are you planning to do nothing productive with your time here at school? Barely pass all your classes, get into fights like a hooligan?"

"Who the fuck still says 'hooligan', what are you fifty?"

"What are you, five?"

"Mm..." Tanaka nods to himself. "Yes, such similar energies..."

"I'm getting pumped up!" Owari looks like she wants to jump in and start a three-way battle.

"I bet I know how this ends." Munakata steps forward and takes Sakakura by the collar of his shirt which makes Yukizome cringe. They would definitely get in trouble! "You're going to end up running away again. Something's going to happen, and poor little Juzo's feelings are going to get hurt and instead of facing it like a man, he's going to run away like he always does."

...The crowd of onlookers is in stunned silence watching with anxious anticipation.

It wouldn't surprise Yukizome if they were filming this on their phones.

"Say that again." Sakakura issues with barely contained venom.

"You'll run away like you always do. Because you're a coward."

"You little-!"

"Stop!" Yukizome says quite loudly. "...You can't fight on school grounds. Please, that's enough. Sakakura, you can't get in trouble on your very first day. So... Please let this go for now."

"Tch..."

"Munakata... Please, remember where you are."

Munakata's fiery attitude seems to instantly freeze over as he straightens his posture and releases Sakakura, who passive-aggressively fixes his collar as if brushing away dirt.

"...You are right. I am sorry I lost my cool."

"You better thank her, pretty boy." Sakakura gives him a smirk. "You were about to get your ass beat in front of everyone."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. It is. Just so you know..." Sakakura moves in, very close to Munakata's personal space, until there's only a very small distance between them. He moves his hand up and pinches Munakata's cheek like a juvenile would. "...I'm gonna kick your ass. I want you to know that. I'm gonna... I'm gonna beat you ugly, and then I'll take what's mine."

He lets go and gives Munakata a maybe too rough series of slaps on the cheek he'd pinched before making his exit.

Munakata expression hasn't changed, still icy and irritated as he rubs his cheek.

"...Aw, no fair. I wanted to see some action..."

"Akane, please..." Yukizome tries to smile in spite of herself. Slowly she approaches Munakata. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Sakakura is all bluster and bad words." He takes a deep breath, and lets the anger flow out of him. "It seems I truly am hated."

"...You... I'm not saying it was your fault, but you certainly didn't help the situation either." She says with a sad smile.

"Perhaps." Munakata shrugs.

"I'm going to go after him and make sure he stays out of trouble."

~ ~ ~

Sakakura roams the halls before making it outside. Once free from the school halls and prying eyes, he leans against the wall of the school and slides down it.

"...I touched him." Sakakura says to himself. There's... a faint blush on his cheeks. "I really did it."

Munakata. His rival... And...

No, this was not the time to think about things like that. And certainly not the place.

"...Not like it matters. He still can't stand me. And I... really fucking hate him."

"You don't have to."

Sakakura nearly has a heart attack hearing Yukizome's voice from above him.

Looking up, he sees Yukizome leaning out the open window. She... must have heard him!

"What are you doing?! Don't eavesdrop, you weirdo!"

"I... I wasn't trying to!" She says apologetically. "But... Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy, thanks for asking. Bye now."

"...You really don't like me, do you?"

"Why would I like you? You're just some nosey outsider following Munakata around like a little stray cat."

"Haha... Well, I think we both know you're the Cat." She laughs, ignoring his barb.

"...Shut the fuck up." He crosses his arms and begins to pout.

"Hold on, I'll come out there with you."

"Don't."

Ignoring him, Yukizome begins to climb out of the window. Sakakura looks away blushing because he nearly just saw up her skirt but...

Yukizome gives out a small yelp as she slips, nearly sliding out the window.

Sakakura reacts on instinct going to catch her only to...

...

Yukizome lands on something soft and is dazed momentarily by puff of smoke and then...

"I'm so sorry!" Yukizome gets off of his clothes as the little shape of a cat pulls out of the collar. She'd landed right on him.

"What the fuck do you not understand about the word 'don't' anyway, huh?!"

"...I... I really am sorry." She apologizes to the grayish (tabby?) Sakakura, mortified that it had happened again.

"...Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"..." Yukizome looks hurt by that. "I... I'm sorry. I thought... Well, I wanted us to be friends and..."

"Friends? With you? Why?"

"Because..." Yukizome finds it strange to explain her reasoning to an angry cat but... "Well, aside from the living situation, you... you seem like you could use a friend."

"Oh, so it's pity then? Well, fuck you. I don't need a pity-friend! I've already...!"

"...Already what?"

"Nothing. Forget it. We're... We're not friends. And I don't want your pity."

"I'm sorry, I said it wrong. I..." She sighs. "I'm not good at this. I always try to say what I think the other person wants to hear."

"...Cut it out then." He says simply.

"I wish I could. I... always end up worrying about everything. What people are going to do... And if someone's upset, I start to feel like it's my fault. Like I could have done something about it, or..."

"I'm angry because he's the Rat, and I'm the Cat. It has nothing to do with your dumb ass."

"I know that in theory!" She says with an uncomfortable laugh. "But... I really hate seeing people fight. It... I want to help, if I can. So... Maybe if we can't be friends, could we be allies?"

"...Allies? What, you want to double team Munakata?" The cat asks incredulously.

"N-Not an ally of war, I mean..." She grumbles. "I want you to be accepted by them too."

"Huh?"

"The rest of the family. I don't think beating Munakata is the way to do it, but... But I want you to be happy."

"You..." The cat seems to give her a skeptical look. "You don't even know me!"

"No, but I'd like to!"

At the sudden puff of smoke and the sprouting figure of Sakakura, naked, she quickly yelps and covers her eyes.

"God, you're fucking noisy..."

...

After Sakakura gets dressed, and thankfully no one else came by to see him naked on school grounds, the two of them stand further away from the school building itself.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Sakakura seems less angry now. "It was my fault for trying to save your stupid ass. Should've let you fall and break your neck..."

"...I know you don't mean that."

"Huh?"

"You say things that are mean, but you don't really feel that way." She says with a serious expression, hands on her hips.

"Who says I don't?" He glares down at her. "You're a nosey dumb bitch and I hope you actually break your neck."

"Are you so afraid of other people that you have to be the one to chase them away first?"

Sakakura physically recoils from that, retreating two steps, shocked.

"Wh-What...?!"

"That's what it is, right? You think I'm going to find out something about you that'll make me hate you so you push me away. You do that to everyone, don't you."

"S-Shut up. You don't know anything about me!"

"No, I don't. But I'm trying!" She looks at him, almost angry. "And you need to learn to control your temper. What happens if someone else gets involved or you end up transforming in front of them, what are you going to do then?"

"Fuck them, they'll get their memories wiped. Just like you will." Sakakura crosses his arms and looks away. "Stop trying to be my friend. You can't be my friend. It's not possible."

"...Why not?"

"Because no matter what you say, Monaka's going to have your memories erased and you'll forget all about me and Munakata. Why even bother? Aren't you trying to be nice a little too much?"

"That's..." She sighs sadly. Sakakura brings out an angrier side of herself that she doesn't care for. "That doesn't matter. I still want to be your friend."

"...No, you don't. I don't have friends."

"Not with that attitude you don't."

"I mean it." Sakakura stares hard at her. "There are... things you don't know. And... And... And I'm not getting invested in someone who won't really care."

"..."

"What? You're staring."

"You remind me of Munakata is all."

"...You take that back." He frowns. "I am nothing like that-"

"You're afraid of getting close to people. You want to be accepted by the rest of the family, and he wants to be accepted by everyone."

"That's because Munakata's an idiot." He sighs loudly. "He... He wants to escape the house so badly. He... He was like the old head's apprentice and favorite toy, so he tried to get the fuck out of there. That's why he lives away from his parents and stays with Kizakura."

"Oh... I... I didn't know."

"There's no pleasing everyone, but Munakata was raised with some kind of fucking wrong programming from his shitbag parents. 'You're the Rat, you have to be the leader of the Zodiac. Be liked by everyone! Be popular! Be this, be that, be...'"

Yukizome watches Sakakura's face go from anger to... pity.

"..."

"...They want him to be everything. They want him to be a savior. And Tengan... the old head... taught him that no one was going to love him. So he pushes everyone away, but he still smiles at everyone and tries to be nice even though he doesn't think anyone's ever going to care. That's the kind of person he is, and I am nothing like that."

"...No, you're mean so you get to reject people first."

"Would you shut up with that."

"...You're jealous of him."

"You better watch your mouth!" Sakakura says with a real flush of anger. "I'm not jealous of him! I just can't stand that... That... That he wants to escape so badly but I have to fight and claw my way to get any kind of respect!"

"That's what jealousy is, Sakakura."

"...You don't get it." Sakakura sits, still aggressively poised. "It doesn't matter what I do, they won't like me. Why bother trying? Munakata's nothing but a fake personality because he wants people to like him. He's a fucking idiot..."

"Then, why do you care if you're stronger than him or not? If nothing you do matters, why fight him at all?"

"...It's... It's the only chance I've got. If I can knock him down, then... then they'll see... I'm... I'm good enough to be in the Zodiac. I'm strong enough. It won't matter if I'm the Cat then!"

"..." It's two completely conflicting ideas, but Sakakura believes them both. "You know a lot about Munakata."

"What...?"

"I was just thinking that you know a lot about him. What he's like, I mean."

"Of course I do. We've known each other since we were kids."

"And you've been fighting all this time?" Yukizome isn't sure that's entirely healthy.

"Pretty much. His parents encouraged it. So did Tengan. What choice did I have...? Let myself get pushed around by some brat just because he won a lottery by birth? They act like I should just sit back and accept their hatred. They act like I'm some idiot for trying to fight against what they're doing to me... Like not letting them disrespect me makes _me_ the disrespectful one!"

"I'm sorry." She says placing her hand on his shoulder. "That's not fair."

"...It isn't." He wants to shake off her hand but... "...And it's not fair for him either. But... But he doesn't... He can't..."

There's a kind of nervous energy about Sakakura. He wants to say something, and yet... He decides against it. Something that might undo the knot in his heart and let everything else spill free.

"...Can't what?"

"Forget it."

She can see he's shut her out again.

"Munakata doesn't hate you." She says calmly. "I... At least, I don't think he does."

"What would you know about it..."

"You can be his friend, you know."

"That's not possible." Sakakura laughs. "Are you stupid? It's our destiny to fight each other. We've been doing it since we were little, and the Cat and Rat have been enemies since this began."

"Are you giving up?"

"...What, was that supposed to make me suddenly change my mind?" Sakakura stands up and stretches. "No, I still gotta kick his ass. And once I do, maybe we can be friends."

"That doesn't make sense! Stop... Stop fighting him."

"I'm not going to fight him at school." He acts like that's the issue. "Jin would practically shit himself if I bloodied the precious Rat-boy's precious face."

"...Sakakura."

"And you stay the fuck out of my business from now on. You're getting your memories wiped anyway, I don't need fake pity from someone's going to drop out of my life like everyone else. Mind your own fucking business."

And...

Sakakura walks away from her.


	4. Year of the Cat

The entire school day had been stressful.

Between Sakakura and Munakata almost immediately coming to blows... and then there was Owari who wanted to fight Sakakura, or Munakata, or both...

Not to mention coming to learn about the curse at all...

"Are you alright?" Munakata asks as they walk. Sakakura had left before them. "...Are you worried about what might happen if you walk back with me?"

"Huh?"

"I heard Saionji had teased you earlier." Munakata says sympathetically. "I hope I'm not adding to your burden."

"Oh, no. It's not you at all. My reputation is the furthest thing from my mind!" She says quickly, and that kind of worries Munakata. "I was worried about Sakakura. He... Well, just the whole thing earlier."

"Yes. That did get out of hand." Munakata sighs. "Stupid Cat."

"You both are terrible at communication." She says, exhausted. "Still, it was surprising to see Mr. Kirigiri there."

"You didn't know he was the principal?"

"...No."

"It..." Munakata considers what he's about to say next. It feels like he's opening up to her when he begins to speak. "...It was the reason I was allowed to attend school here."

"Huh?"

"Because of the curse, most of us attend schools that are all boys or all girls schools. But... Tengan, the former head of the household, allowed me to attend school here because..."

"Because Mr. Kirigiri is the principal?"

"That's right."

"...Why? Because he could protect you?" She blinks, trying to imagine how Jin would be able to protect him from anything... not that he didn't have power, but there was only so much he could do... right?

"Not only that. Kirigiri Jin... is also a member of the Zodiac." Munakata speaks without looking at her. "But his main function in the family is... that he is the one who can erase memories."

"...Huh?"

"If Towa decides to have your memories erased, he is the one who would do it."

"That..." She can't imagine such a thing, especially not by someone as nice as Jin. "...That..."

"It isn't as if he digs around in your brain or anything. It isn't exactly invasive... It's... like hypnotism. It's an ability that some have, but it usually travels down a particular family line. However..." He stops. Saying more would involve discussing another Zodiac member, Kirigiri Kyoko, and... "...I'll leave it there."

"Oh." Yukizome says simply. "...I hope they don't decide to take my memories."

"It wouldn't be painful. You would... simply not remember the secret. It would be like certain memories were locked off from you. You would probably remember staying with us, but nothing about the curse."

"Has it happened before?"

"Has he needed to remove memories before...? Of course. Many times over his lifetime. It isn't exactly rare that someone finds out about the curse... it's only rare that someone is allowed to remember it. Usually, it would be parents of the Zodiac or family members who know... for example, Sakakura's master and his younger brother are normal, but they know about the curse, or my parents... At one point, Kirigiri was married to a normal woman."

"...I see." Yukizome furrows her brow. "Wait. Mr. Kirigiri is one of the Zodiac, right? Then... How... Not to sound indelicate but..."

"How does a man cursed by the Zodiac have a wife? ...Well..." Munakata becomes somewhat uncomfortable thinking about it. "Although I don't know the specifics obviously, it's... more direct contact of a hug that will trigger it... There are ways to avoid... If you..."

"...I'm sorry I asked." Yukizome blushes and laughs. Not that any of it was really her business.

"There are ways to hug a Zodiac without triggering the transformation. A nanny of mine used to hug me through a set of blankets. I... thought it was something like a game... I... didn't understand exactly."

"That sounds cute!"

"It's not cute, it was stupid." Munakata is smiling even so. "But... most of the Zodiac yearn for some kind of physical intimacy. I also... Never mind. I don't want to say something strange."

...

There's the sound of a ruckus that echoes out as they get closer to the house.

"How could you not tell me where you were going?!"

Yukizome hears a younger girl's voice yelling angrily the closer they get. Munakata shakes his head.

"Get ready for more of Sakakura's drama..."

"Huh?"

"Would you knock it off! I texted you!" 

She can hear Sakakura respond to the girl.

"You texted me this morning! And then you weren't even here!"

"I had to go to school. Wait. So did you! Did you skip?!"

"Of course I did, I was looking for you! Even... Even Ibuki, and Sonia were helping, but they had to go to school so..."

The two of them come across Sakakura who seems to be arguing with a shorter girl, about Yukizome's height.

She's tan and muscular and has brown hair, wearing shorts and looking like she's ready to lay into Sakakura.

"Asahina. You're being loud." Munakata says coldly.

"Ah! Munakata, you..." Yukizome's eyes meet the girls and she stares at her, suspiciously. "...Who's this?"

"Hello. I'm Yukizome Chisa." She says bowing politely. "I go to school with Munakata and... and Sakakura."

Sakakura gives her a funny look before turning back to the tan girl.

"I'm... Asahina Aoi." She says nervously. "Sakakura is my brother."

"Huh?" Yukizome blinks. They... had mentioned Sakakura had a sister. So... Asahina Aoi... was his sister. "Oh. I see."

"..."

"It's alright, Asahina. She already knows." Munakata says with a slight nod. "You can speak freely?"

"H-Huh?! She... She knows...?"

"Oh, yes... I... found out about the curse recently, but... I know all about it, more or less... Mostly less." Yukizome says with an awkward smile. "I've even seen Munakata and Sakakura transform! They..."

Asahina shoots Sakakura an accusing glance.

"Munakata I can expect it from, but what are you doing going around hugging girls for?!"

Asahina begins to pummel Sakakura with a series of punches.

"Ow! Would... Would you stop...?! Stop it! Cut it out with your meaty little mallet fists!"

"...Why... can you imagine I would go around and hug girls...?" Munakata seems despondent after hearing her say something like that.

"How could you tell her?!"

"I didn't tell her, she found out!" Sakakura punches Asahina in the arm.

"Well, stop it!" She kicks him in the shin.

"Stop what? She already knows! What am I supposed to do about it?" He jabs her in the shoulder.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" She punches him in the chest.

"Ow! ...You're the one who started hitting me, you spaz!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Donut glutton!"

"Meathead!"

"Pork loin!"

Asahina gasps and punches him with a kidney shot.

"And I know you're the one who took my chocolates before you left to train with your sensei!" She says angrily. "I hope you're ready for fist-based consequences!"

"That... That was months ago...!" Sakakura grips his side. "You need to learn how to let things go!"

"You're always taking my things without asking. You always steal my food!"

"You were on a diet, I was helping you! By removing temptation."

"And what about your diet, Mr. Boxer? Huh?"

"I work it all off when I work out. You just do laps and whine about how hungry you are."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that to me!"

"Hey! Keep your tiny hammer-hands to yourself."

Sakakura and Asahina continue to bicker and throw light punches and kicks at each other as they squabble.

"..." Munakata shakes his head. "I'm glad I'm an only child."

"Is... Is this how siblings normally act...?"

"It's how _they_ normally act..." Munakata shakes his head.

"I was worried about you! So was mom and dad! Did you even tell Gozu?!"

"...Gozu?" Yukizome looks to Munakata.

"Sakakura's... sensei. Or... coach might be a better word. He trained a lot of us, but he's always taken a special interest in Sakakura."

"I see."

"I left a note." He scoffs. "And then I texted him when I got here."

"You told him before me?!"

"I didn't know you'd freak out and rope in Mioda and the white rabbit!"

"Um... Excuse me, but..." Yukizome butts in suddenly. "Are you also a member of the Zodiac?"

Yukizome is trying to steer them away from more loud violence.

"...Yeah. I am." She says crossing her arms. She still doesn't know what to think about this girl. "Are you... Sakakura's friend?"

"Well, I'd like to be." She says with a smile. "He can be... hard to deal with."

"Yeah! I know, right? He's all stubborn and tsunami!"

"...Tsundere." Sakakura glares as he corrects her. "And I am not."

"Did you know Sakakura has a huge sweettooth?" Asahina whispers loudly and Sakakura begins to blush. "Seriously, the easiest way to get on his good side is to get him some cake or donuts or-"

"That's enough out of you donut-hog." Sakakura pulls her in for a brotherly noogie, and looks to Yukizome. "Forget you heard any of that. My stupid little sister is delusional."

"You're messing up my hair...!"

"I'm gonna mess up your face if you don't knock it off."

"Um..." Yukizome says and the two of them stop their sibling antics long enough to look at her. "Asahina, what Zodiac are you?"

"...Isn't it obvious?" Sakakura laughs.

"...!" Asahina stomps on his foot and begins to grind his foot under hers. "You better take that back!"

"...I'm going inside." Munakata ignores the drama. "Being around so many sporty types is exhausting."

"He's just mad because when I'm around he stops being the center of attention." Sakakura teases.

And... Munakata stops, jolts and turns back with a rather angry look before storming off. Which... probably means Sakakura's right.

"...Sakakura, that was mean." Asahina breaks away from him and looks at him seriously. "Go apologize."

"Poor widdle Moonykata, no one's telling him how smart he is so now he needs to go write a mean entry in his diary."

"Seriously, cut it out. I get that you're the Cat, but... that's too far even for you."

"Even for me?" Sakakura leans over her trying to intimidate her with his height. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kick your dumb ass. I will."

"I'm way taller than you."

"That just makes you a big baby!"

"..." Yukizome wonders what it would be like to have siblings. And... seeing Sakakura and Asahina... maybe it's better that she doesn't know.

~ ~ ~

"Are you staying over, Asahina?" Kizakura asks as they sit down to dinner.

"Well, I don't know if I can. I called my mom to let her know me and Sakakura are okay but... I do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Go home." Sakakura says without looking at her.

"Hey. Gimme some of that." Asahina says staring at some of the food Sakakura has taken for himself. Yukizome's an excellent cook, as it turns out. "I want some!"

"Get your own."

"But it looks better on your plate!"

"Get. Your. Own."

"Come on, you're my big bro you're supposed to spoil me!"

"You're already spoiled, and quit breathing on my food!"

...Asahina has practically begun to climb on him in an effort to get at Sakakura's plate of food.

Although it's funny to watch for Yukizome, she stops when she notices that neither Asahina nor Sakakura have transformed even though she's latched onto him.

"...Munakata, why..."

"Why aren't they transforming?" He asks as if he had it mentally prepared. "It's because cursed members of the Zodiac can hug each other with no problem, regardless of gender. Asahina could hug Sakakura, me, or Kizakura with no problem. But if she hugged a regular boy, she would transform."

"I see. That makes sense, I suppose." Like two positives cancelling each other out...? Or two negatives that make a positive...? Suddenly it's math.

"As if Asahina could find a regular boy who'd want to hug her." Sakakura snickers at her. "She smells like fried food and can't stop hitting people."

"Hey, want to know what kind of magazines I used to find under Sakakura's bed when he was-" Sakakura blushes and smacks her in the back of the head. "Ow! Quit hitting me!"

"Keep your mouth shut."

"Sakakura, don't bully her." Yukizome scolds him.

"Yeah, Sakakura. Don't bully me. I'm your cute little sister... and I know all your secrets~"

"I know all of yours too. And I could always tell mom about the hole in the wall behind the conveniently placed poster in your room."

"Yeah, well what are you going to do when Yukizome finds out about the other form-"

Sakakura quickly grabs her arm, staring at her seriously.

"Not. One. Word."

The mood quickly becomes heavy. Yukizome looks to Kizakura who isn't looking at her, and then to Munakata who pretends not to have noticed, and then...

"...Sorry." Asahina acknowledges and sits back into her spot without complaint. "I'll behave."

"..." Sakakura tensely stares into the table so hard his gaze might drill holes into the wood. Silently, he takes some of the food from his plate and puts it onto hers. "Next time just ask politely. You were raised better than that."

"...You're right. I'm sorry."

Yukizome feels like she's missed something, but looking around, the way that Munakata and Kizakura let it go... It seems they understood it. She's always confused around these people. 

Constantly, it feels like she's on the outside looking in. She... doesn't really fit in here with these people.

"The food is delicious, Yukizome." Munakata smiles supportively. "It's been ages since we've had a meal this good."

"It's true, it's true!" Kizakura smiles. "Munakata is a culinary disaster!"

"...You could compliment her without tearing me down."

"If Munakata cooked, he'd stand up on the table to make a speech on his own behalf and toast himself..." Sakakura mutters under his breath.

"Sakakura used to cry when Munakata cried." Asahina volunteers suddenly as she looks at Yukizome, trying to let her in on the conversation. "Like when Tengan would say mean things and Munakata was sad, it would make Sakakura sad too."

"..." Munakata stares blankly at her. And then to Sakakura who has turned bright red.

"Sh-Shut up...!"

"But it's true. He thought Munakata looked lonely and that made him sad." Asahina says as Sakakura becomes more and more uncomfortable with Munakata staring at him. "...I don't know why you two can't get past it. You used to be fine when we were all little."

"...You're definitely imagining things." Munakata says quietly. "We've never gotten along."

"You did when no one else was around. At least..." Asahina looks to Sakakura suddenly. "At least, from what I saw."

"You need to stop talking and eat so you can get your ass home." Sakakura scoffs, bright red.

Yukizome finds herself smiling, and maybe even laughing at this.

"...Don't laugh at us." Munakata says shyly.

"It's just I can imagine it!"

"No one is born hateful." Kizakura says at last with an enigmatic smirk that suits him a little too well. "It's something we learn. I think it's nice to know that you two can be civil when you want to be. Now if only you could continue that trend..."

"Fat chance." Sakakura stares at Munakata again. "I still gotta kick your ass."

"If you say so."

"I mean it!"

"I'm just imagining one of the 'hang in there' posters of the cat on the rope..." Asahina smiles.

"Don't help him, traitor." Sakakura frowns.

"What? I'm on everyone's side. I want you to be part of the family too... But I don't think beating someone up is the way to do it." Asahina grumbles.

~ ~ ~

After dinner, Yukizome begins to clean up and Munakata helps, if only to get away from Sakakura and Asahina being noisy again.

"..."

"Are you okay?" Yukizome looks to him as they begin to wash dishes. "You look unhappy."

"...I... am jealous." He says quietly. "I think you were right before. We don't _have_ to be enemies. However... He won't stop until he defeats me somehow. That much is clear."

"I don't know. He might change his mind."

"Asahina was terrified for him. Sakakura is hated by people he doesn't know, but the people he does know are always in his corner rooting for him, and he doesn't see it... It... bothers me."

"..." Yukizome stares. Munakata has never looked so lonely.

"Sakakura is brash and thoughtless, but he connects to other people very easily. I don't have that ability. Sakakura could have many friends if he wanted them, but he doesn't see the people who are always there for him. It... makes me jealous. The Cat may never be accepted by the head of the household or the extended family, but the way he can't see what he already has..."

"You aren't alone, Munakata. It's okay to be jealous of him."

"Asahina is Sakakura's sister, but not by blood." Munakata's words come out quiet, though it's not a secret. "Sakakura was adopted by Asahina's family."

"Oh. I... I see..." That... did explain the different surnames. She felt rather silly that she hadn't put that together on her own.

"It's not a secret. But, despite it all, Asahina and her younger brother have only ever seen Sakakura as their older brother. She... Towa, the head of our house, tried to make Asahina say that he wasn't really her brother because they weren't blood-related. But... even though it was an order, Asahina refused."

"...!" What kind of person was this Towa Monaka person...?!

"...But she wouldn't want me to tell Sakakura that. Because... she doesn't want to add to his burden. He distances himself from them, even though they are his family and... More than anything, I want to slap him around and tell him to go home and talk to his parents. Because they love him. Still, Sakakura has always called his own sister 'Asahina'... because part of him doesn't feel like he belongs there. That's what I believe."

...

The way that things had happened at school, Sakakura had made it sound like Munakata's own parents were distant or manipulative. What would Munakata do to have parents who actually cared the way the Asahinas did for Sakakura.

"You're jealous because he can't see what he has?"

"And because he acts like he has nothing. It... makes me so angry, I just... I want to... I want to show him that he... I want to prove to him that he has something and that..."

"Prove what to him...? What do you want to prove to him?"

"..." He sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you with my problems. We are relative strangers after all."

He doesn't want to say it. She purposefully backs away from it to give him space.

"I think we're friends. Don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You and he both have a way of thinking no one wants to be your friend. I think you're overlooking the people you have too. You are living in Kizakura's house after all... He must consider you a friend in some sense of the word. And... Well, I don't really know the others in the Zodiac very well, but I think they must..."

"..."

"...I'm... I'm doing it again, I'll stop. I keep trying to solve everyone's problems. Since you're being honest, I'll try too..." She takes a deep breath. "I'm meddling, and I know it but I can't always stop myself. My... My parents would fight a lot and sometimes it got violent. Some days it felt like just waiting for a storm to hit so... so when I try like this, it's because... I don't want there to be a fight."

"...I understand. You're trying to please everyone."

"W-Well, yes, but it's more like... It... It took me a while to let myself... to give myself permission to not..." Yukizome fumbles with her words, trying to make them into sensible statements. It's like grasping words out of the air... "I used to think it was my fault. That if I had done something or said something nice or avoided doing something, then things would be okay at home. If someone was angry, it was my fault. If I did something, I made it worse, and I could have helped. When things were fine, I was good. And when they weren't, it meant I had made it all worse somehow and so... I make things my fault when they aren't."

"That's natural considering the situation you were raised in."

"...But, I shouldn't be intruding on your family business. I... I still have it in my head that when other people are unhappy, it's my job to fix it and if something happens it's because I didn't do enough. That's why I keep giving you my opinions and saying things without thinking or understanding your family situation. So, I apologize. I know it's not my fault, and it gets on Sakakura's nerves so..."

"This is... the most natural conversation I've had with another person in a very long time." Munakata tries to dry the dishes. "I'm used to people avoiding me or thinking that they're beneath me. The only people who really ever talked to me as an equal were the others in the Zodiac, and... Sakakura himself. And only because he has no respect for me at all."

"I... I wouldn't say he has no respect for you."

The two of them were very strange people...

Sakakura was jealous of the way Munakata got preferential treatment, and the way people adored and looked up to him. He found it foolish that Munakata would try to run away from people who apparently loved him so much.

But Munakata was jealous of the way Sakakura could connect with people, and the way he was able to do the things he wanted to do. But Munakata couldn't understand why Sakakura would try so hard to win the approval of people who didn't make any effort to get to know him.

"...Sakakura is... He..." Munakata seems to struggle with the words. "If he weren't the Cat... I think we could be friends. I think... he would be a good friend. That was how things used to be."

Yukizome tries to politely mind her business. But, she too would like to see the two of them become friendly. Still, that wouldn't be happening in two days... And certainly not because of her. She had to try to tell herself to let it go... She couldn't solve everyone's problems just by strength of will.

...

"Bye, bye!" Asahina smiles, before latching onto Sakakura in an awkward sibling hug that he wants no part of. "Call mom, okay? She was worried."

"I will, I will..."

"Wait, Asahina..." Yukizome comes over with a container. "I packed up some of the food. You should take some home as leftovers."

"Oh...! That's so nice of you. Thank you..." Asahina seems conflicted, like she wants to say something as she lets go of Sakakura. But she can't say it with him there. "...You're gonna be okay, right?"

"Huh?" Yukizome blinks, confused.

"Our family's kinda chaotic, so I hope you can keep up!"

"...Well, I've already found out about the Zodiac curse. I'm... I'm cautiously optimistic!"

"Cautiously delusional." Sakakura huffs.

"Anyway... I... I hope you and Sakakura can be friends. You're one of the only normal people he can be himself around since you know his secret."

"What are you saying? You're making it weird."

"I'm not telling her to date you, I'm just trying to get you two to be nice and get along!" Asahina puffs out her cheeks.

"I already consider Sakakura a friend. I hope he can consider me his friend too someday!" Yukizome smiles, even as Sakakura looks shocked.

~ ~ ~

"I had no idea you could cook as well as clean, Yukizome." Kizakura is showering her with praise. "You transformed the kitchen like magic, and you also know how to cook things and not burn them like some people I could mention..."

"At least I helped with the dishes." Munakata looks at him blankly. "All you do is provide comic relief."

"We all have our roles to play."

"It's surprising that you've never washed dishes before, Munakata." Yukizome tries to make the conversation less... heated, if she can. "You seem so put together, but you're not good at that kind of thing?"

"Nah, Munakata's good at most things he practices at. His problem is his parents never taught him how." Sakakura answers boredly. There's no malice behind his words, just statement of fact. "They have a big house with people who cook and clean, and practically have people who could wipe their asses. They raised him to be dependent on them for everything."

"..." Munakata looks to Sakakura as if he wants to scold him, but there's too much truth in there for him to refute it. "Don't talk about my parents, please."

"The other problem is he's way too much of a perfectionist. Munakata can't stand being bad at things. If he's not good at them right away, he gets discouraged." Again, just a simple statement of fact.

"...How about you just not talk, period?"

"What? She asked. She wants us all to get along. Just put all your shit out there since you feel like sharing my business with her."

He must have overheard them talking about Asahina.

"You two... know each other pretty well. For rivals, I mean." Yukizome smiles uncomfortably looking to Kizakura for help.

"It's not surprising. Munakata and Sakakura are the same age, and Sakakura's only older by a handful of months. They used to play together when they were younger." Kizakura smirks. "And Asahina's only a year younger than Sakakura... But most of the Zodiac is relatively young."

"You two used to play together?" Yukizome quirks a brow. Without trying to pummel each other?, she wants to ask.

"We didn't have many kids our age who could play with us. Others in the Zodiac that are our age live further away."

"So... The way that it happens, I assume, is that when one of the Zodiac dies... A new baby receives the curse?" Yukizome assumes. "So... the old Rat and Cat died around the same times?"

"Yes, something like that." Kizakura nods. "The curse is a random lottery and when someone dies... Well, that's when some people in our family try for children."

"Because they want to have a child who's in the Zodiac?"

"No." Munakata shakes his head. "Most parents are repulsed in some way by the idea of their child turning into an animal. Particularly the Cat. But there are plenty who want the prestige of being the parents of someone so important. For them, a child who transforms is worth it as long as they can feel important."

"..." Sakakura turns away.

"And in any case, the timing is a bit iffy. It could take days after a Zodiac dies for a newborn to receive the curse... or it could be months. The Rat was vacant for the better part of a year until Munakata was born."

"Lucky me..." Munakata says morosely. "I'd rather be normal and let someone else be the Rat if they want it so badly."

"...Yeah, boohoo." Sakakura rolls his eyes. "How gracious of Prince Munakata to deign to give away his scepter. The burden of superiority..."

"You know my parents. And you knew Tengan. My childhood was far from privileged. I would gladly have been born someone else if it meant not having to deal with everything else that came with it. Most Zodiacs feel the same."

"Yeah, the nannies giving you snuggles and bedtime stories and getting loads of cash from your parents while you lorded over everyone, that's just what all the Zodiac get. Right, Kizakura? How was your childhood? Oh, what's that? You didn't get special treatment at all? How strange."

"Now, now... Don't start fighting again." Kizakura shakes his head. "Munakata's family was always elite, even for our family. Second only to the Kuzuryus or the Andos."

"Exactly. My parents are pretentious, but we had maids and servants because they're rich and vain. It had nothing to do with me."

"Gosh, I bet it's so hard to be exactly what they wanted. Rich elite family gets Rat. A real riches to greater riches story. Your life is just so hard."

"...Sakakura. Don't blame me for things I can't control." Munakata glares over at him. "And like I said, between my parents and Tengan... I wanted none of it. What do you want me to say? That I had it good? That I at least had silk sheets to cry into when they used me as their pawn? That at least I had money even though they kept me isolated from everyone else? ...They were monstrous to everyone. They still are."

"As long as you don't deny you had it easier than everyone else."

"I had someone reminding me daily that you were lowly trash and it was my birthright to keep you in your place by any means, and if by 'easier' you mean sometimes my parents locked me in my own room for weeks when I disobeyed them, then yes things were always very 'easy'. At least when you were at the Asahina household or Gozu's, your door locked from the inside and not the outside... Yes, the multiple people who loved you and took care of you from birth were so much crueler to you than the fear-mongering tyrants I call parents. While you had the warmth and love of so many people, I was all by myself thinking private tutors and bars on my windows were completely normal childhood experiences."

"..."

"Nothing left to say? Maybe you've realized you dodged a bullet when your birth parents-"

"That's enough of that, Munakata." Kizakura says firmly and a definite edge to his voice. It's not something Yukizome's ever heard before. "Think about your words before you say something that can't be unsaid. Especially in front of guests."

Yukizome stares blankly ahead. It's none of her business... She says it over and over and over again like a hopeless mantra.

"...Whatever you say." Munakata turns away.

"Well. Today has been interesting. Yukizome, what did you think of Asahina?" Kizakura smiles.

"..." Yukizome watches the exchange back and forth. She... doesn't like the way it's going, but there isn't really anything she can say to add to the conversation, or refute anything. "H-Huh? Oh. She was... energetic. I like her."

"She's always like that." Sakakura shakes his head.

"I think it's nice that she cares about you."

"...Yeah. Really nice." Sakakura's tone is neutral. Does he agree or disagree...?

"But... what Zodiac is she?"

"You still haven't guessed it?" Munakata tries to shake off the gloom. "Think carefully and you'll get it."

"Umm...." An energetic, sporty girl... who is combative, but brave, and... "Is she... the Rabbit?"

Sakakura bursts out laughing.

"Oh my God. I have to text her that... You think she's... Noooo... Asahina... She... The only carrots she eats are carrot cake!" Sakakura continues to laugh. It's strange to see him laughing so hard. It immediately lightens the mood. "Oh, man... She's... She's gonna be all, 'How am I a bunny?!' ...oh... oh I can't wait..."

"...That was frightening." Munakata grimaces. "It was like how a demon would laugh in hell."

"...Is she the Dragon then?"

"No." Munakata shakes his head.

"Snake! Monkey!"

"You cant just guess every Zodiac until you get it right, that's not fair." Kizakura chides her. "You really need to think about it. Really, you should consider the personality type more than-"

"Juzo." A gruff voice says from the doorway.

Sakakura immediately sits up straight seeing... a very tall man, taller, buffer, and more intimidating than Sakakura himself. He's got long auburn hair and a goatee and...

"...Gozu." Sakakura stands.

"Where did you go."

"Before you start all of that..." Kizakura smiles. "Gozu, did you let yourself into my house?"

"...Your door was unlocked."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't knock." Kizakura shakes his head. "If anyone should be the Ox, it's you..."

"...Juzo. Where did you go." He repeats.

"I... I had to face him again." Sakakura looks away. He goes closer to Gozu, speaking man to man, even though he has to look up at Gozu to meet his eyes. "I needed to win."

"And did you."

Munakata looks up, confused but then looks down again.

"...We didn't fight yet." Sakakura admits. In all of the confusion and drama, he'd forgotten his goal had been to knock Munakata out.

Gozu reaches out and pulls Sakakura into a big hug.

"Juzo."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was sooner..."

"...Well. I think it's time for bed for me." Munakata frowns seeing the display of affection, and walks away, going upstairs.

Yukizome notices he must be feeling jealous again.

"Then you left my home and ran all the way here without telling anyone you were leaving to fight Munakata..." Gozu says hugging him tight. Tighter. Even tighter... too tight. Way too tight. It's not a hug anymore, it's a painful bear hug wrestling move and Sakakura grimaces in pain as he's lifted from the ground. "And then you didn't even fight him in the first place...?! Are you that stupid...?!"

Yes. The answer is yes.

"Can't... breathe... Crushing me..."

"You stupid foolish child...! Do you know how worried I was about you?! How worried Asahina was? How do you think she felt when I called your parents to ask them if they had seen you because you disappeared?!"

"I'm... I'm sorry... Can't... Can't breathe..."

"You should be ashamed! Apologize!"

"I just did...!"

Gozu releases the bear hug and Yukizome watches in astonishment as she turns to Kizakura who just shrugs as if this is normal.

"Go to your room." Gozu says with authority that not even Kizakura, property owner (in theory), has. "You'll do a thousand push ups, a thousand sit ups, a thousand squats, and if you do it by the time my business here is done, I won't make you run laps around the house!"

...Ah. Boxing coach. That's who Gozu is...

This does seem like something someone would do to a montage of peppy music.

"Y-You can't be serious! I have school tomorrow, I can't-"

"Think about if it's really a good idea to cross me right now, Juzo." He stares him down. "...If what Kizakura told me is true, I need to have a few words with your friend here."

Yukizome feels a trill of fear rise up her spine... This man... was a mountain of a man. And whenever people said 'have a few words', it was never just talking was it?!

"Hey, leave Yukizome out of this. She-"

Gozu cuts him off with a raised hand.

"I'm not going to hurt her. We're going to have a chat. You worry more about yourself... And take your things upstairs. When I found out you had arrived at Kizakura's I brought over the clothes and things you left behind on your fool's errand. Go get them from the car and take them up." Sakakura mumbles a thank you that Gozu maybe accepts. When Sakakura stares... "Go. We're done speaking. Take your things upstairs."

Or else what...?

Maybe... Maybe not a good idea to test him. It wasn't like Kizakura could (or would) interfere on his behalf.

"..." Yukizome does her best to maintain a pleasant smile, but...

"Let's you and I get to know each other."

...She can't help but be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon we'll delve more into Munakata's backstory, after Gozu finishes making Yukizome cry... in a good way. Maybe. Probably?
> 
> (Meanwhile Sakakura got a very angry message from his parents asking why he let Asahina walk home alone after dark probably, quickly followed by a "we love you we need to talk" at the end... I imagine the Weasleys okay, just ignore me)


	5. The Vicious Circle Plot

"..."

Yukizome finds herself sitting there with Gozu, unsure of what else he's going to say. All of this was so new to her, and Sakakura was... the Cat, after all.

"Please don't frighten my house guests." Kizakura says in a joking tone to Gozu, as if he's threatening to tattle on him.

"..."

"Well, then I'll leave you two to it... Even though this is my house... And not yours... And you're pushing me out of the room... It's fine..."

Kizakura says, slowly inching himself out the door, trying to tug on Gozu's heartstrings, but to no avail.

"This is important Kizakura. Please."

"...Fine. You're ruining all my fun, I'll have you know." Kizakura begins to jokingly pout and walk away. 

As he goes upstairs he can see Sakakura sitting on the steps, listening in. He gives Sakakura a sly, knowing look and presses his index finger to his lips before continuing upstairs.

...

And then it's Gozu and Yukizome, sitting across from each other, with teacups that give off steam... But they cool before either of them drink from them.

"I have heard a great deal of you from Kizakura and Kirigiri, so I'm afraid I have you at a disadvantage." Gozu says at last, sitting across from her. "You may not know this, but I am Sakakura's martial arts instructor."

"He... did mention he had a sensei, yes."

"Although it would be more accurate to say that I am his boxing coach." Gozu tries to size this girl up. Short, skinny, a sense of wariness... Someone who has reason to mistrust people, but still smiles. "...Sakakura has no real talent with any other of the martial arts, however. As strong as he is, his fists are the things he always uses most in any fight. But I also trained Munakata as well."

"You... You did?"

"In fighting, yes. I was not his swordsmanship instructor. For that he practiced with someone else. I am better with hand-to-hand, but I do have some experience dealing with athletes..."

"I had no idea." Yukizome smiles at the pleasant conversation.

"There's no reason you would." Gozu watches her face fall. "There's much you don't know about our family. Despite the different last names... we... can be secretive. And exclude people."

"I... Yeah. I get that." Yukizome nods. She's an outsider in all of this. "But I think it's amazing that you're all so close, even though you're distantly related."

"Out of necessity. Were our family not cursed by the Zodiac, there would be nothing to hold the disparate personalities together in this way. One of the Zodiac is actually from a country in Europe. Her family is only very distantly related to our, and yet she received the curse too. And that is when she decided to come and stay here to meet the rest of us."

"Oh..." She says nodding. What can she say to that. "But she's not the Cat, right?"

"No. There are only thirteen of us cursed with the Zodiac, one for each animal. And Sakakura is the Cat, not her. There are no duplicates at any given time."

"Then... What is your Zodiac?" She asks, truly curious. Wait, was he normal? It's... hard to keep track.

"I don't have one. I'm not one of the cursed. But... I am closer to the curse than most. It is for that reason that Sakakura came into my care in the first place."

"...What do you mean?"

Gozu gives her a sad smile.

"Did you know that children cursed by the Zodiac will be born two months premature? There are some exceptions, but Sakakura came early, as did Munakata, and Kizakura... And any of the others."

Yukizome finds herself full of questions, but afraid of the answers. And... Gozu, pensive, seems to dodge her questions by bringing up things she'd never thought to ask about, or giving her information she never would have known otherwise.

All her questions evaporate with the new information, and just when she thinks she's thought of something good to ask, the conversation turns.

"..."

"Parents have no idea their child will be cursed until they go to hug their child for the first time. Single parents often find out when another relative holds the baby, or a doctor or nurse does... Can you imagine what that's like?"

"No... I can't."

She answers honestly. If she'd given birth and went to hug her child and it transformed... She'd... probably scream. It would be a mix of horror, and questioning her sanity? Maybe fear for the child's safety. Or...

"How frightening must it be for a parent to go to hold their newborn, terrified because the baby came two months early, grateful that they're alive and alright... Only to be greeted with a monstrous beast instead."

That... would be awful... Yukizome thinks. That would be so scary...

"..."

Sakakura, out of sight, sits on the steps and listens in. Anxious but unable to leave because he wants to know what Gozu will say next, he listens to everything Gozu is saying.

"And some forms of the Zodiac are more monstrous or vulnerable than others. And the Cat is always reviled as the worst."

"...Why?"

"Because that is how it has always been. And for other reasons, but Sakakura would not want me to tell you. It is... one of the uglier secrets of our family, and why it is so hard for Sakakura to fit in. There are many in the Zodiac who do not hate him, but there are far more normal family members who do. At least a member of the Zodiac can sympathize... not being able to get close to certain people, not knowing how to interact with regular people, living in a constant state of fear... How easy it is to wall yourself off from others, like Munakata does."

"...I see."

"The Cat is always reviled. Some parents have killed their children if they were cursed by the Cat, keeping it a secret, and waiting for a new Cat to be born."

Gozu says, and though the words hurt, he didn't intend them to.

"That's horrible!" Yukizome is suddenly cold with rage.

"...Sakakura's parents did not kill him, obviously. But they wanted nothing to do with him. He... was not what they hoped for."

Sakakura huddles into a ball on the steps hearing this. Things he knows, things he already knows... But still...

"But... Why? Just because he's the Cat...?"

"The Cat is not the only one cursed, it is his or her family that also bears the brunt of things. How would a parent feel to know their child is hated? ...The family of the Cat is very often shunned, just like the Cat himself or herself. Perhaps Sakakura's birth parents were disgusted with him. Or they did not want to be shunned by the rest of the family simply for being related to him. I understand that. More than most. My father was the previous Cat."

"...!" Yukizome looks at him seriously.

"Growing up, I was teased by other children, bullied, and isolated. My father was... hated by that head of the household, more than most heads. They kept him under house arrest. For the vast majority of his life, my father was not allowed out of his house. And by the time he was allowed out, there was precious little time left for him in this life. And I... hated him too."

It seems unreal to her that a head of the household would have the authority to declare something like that. Why not... just say no? Or go outside anyway...? Why... obey that?

"...Why?" Yukizome looks to him seriously. "Why did you hate him...?"

"Because a child who is not cursed does not understand. Because a child who only wants to have friends cannot understand. They only know that the reason they are hated is because... he was hated. I looked down on him until the very end. And he forgave me on his deathbed. I... would not let the same fate befall another Cat. That is my guilt. This is my redemption. But... Never did I expect I would come to care for Sakakura this way. On my path to trying to right a wrong, or to make up for it in some way, Sakakura became something like a younger sibling. I only want him to be happy. But..."

"I'm..." Yukizome wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry. He's... I get the feeling he's been through a lot. So has Munakata."

"You cry for him?" He chuckles. "Would he be happy or sad to know you cry for him."

"It's not fair. He... He can't control something like that."

"...Sakakura's parents had hoped he would be one of the Zodiac." Gozu says quietly. "At the time, there were two positions still open, you see. The Cat... and the Rat. He could have been born normal, but they prayed that he would be the Rat. The most prominent of the Zodiac, and special. Instead..."

Sakakura didn't actually know this. He tenses up. Even from birth, he was losing to Munakata.

"...Instead, the baby they had planned to have at that specific time... became the Cat. And rather than deal with the stigma of such a child, they abandoned him and left without a trace. Because Sakakura's lot in this family is to play a game he'll never win. And they couldn't accept having a loser for their entire life... That is the extent of his pain."

"..." Yukizome is crying harder. Things she didn't know, and never thought to ask.

"But it was the Asahinas who took him in. You've met Asahina Aoi, yes?"

"Sakakura's sister. Yes."

"Correct. Her parents took in the child when no one else would. In a way, I am glad for it. Because... there are few who want the Cat, but the Cat is a necessary part of the Zodiac curse. Someone must bear that burden. But the Asahinas never saw it as a burden. He was just a child, and they believed they could not have children. They cared for Sakakura like their own."

"...That's... good. I'm... I'm glad he at least had that..."

"And then the Asahinas had Aoi, the Boar. And another son, who is normal." He explains. "Because of Aoi, the Asahinas were not shunned as harshly as they would have been had it just been Sakakura with them. She is a member of the Zodiac, he is not. There... is a place for her. There is not one for him."

"..."

"The reason I'm telling you this is because you should know that the family is cursed. Tragedy tends to befall those within the Zodiac, and those around them. They are afraid to open up to others, and others... especially parents, either become fiercely protective of their child, or reject them outright. You will find very few happy stories in this family. It is best if you leave and forget about us."

"...I... I can't do that..."

"You are risking more than just yourself. You are risking all of them, and their hearts. If you are not up to the task of being their ally, then it is best that you leave and do not return. Ordinarily, outsiders are not permitted to know. Their memories are erased, and they are sent away."

"But... I can't go. And... I don't want to, either."

"Do yourself a favor and heed my warning, Yukizome. There is only pain here. And if you are doing this to feel important, you're here for the wrong reason. Let Kirigiri find you a place to live. Forget all about us. You don't want to become involved if you're only here to play savior. You are no one's savior."

"That's not it." Yukizome says more fiercely as she meets his eyes.

"If you cannot accept them, then you must leave before you hurt them."

"That's... not it. Munakata... and Sakakura... They're my friends. And..." Yukizome looks to him with determination. "And I don't want that to stop. Take my memories if you have to, if you're afraid I'll reveal the secret, please, take them but... But I still want to be their friend. Because... they... they deserve that."

Sakakura blinks back tears before they can show up.

Deserve? ...This was not what they deserved. No one deserved this.

What is it she thinks he deserves...?

"...I mean it. This is not a game."

"I don't take it as a game." Yukizome shakes her head. "I... want to be their friend. We haven't known each other that long, but I can tell that we're friends. We're definitely friends! So... I... I want to be there for them. It's not because I pity them... I... I like who they are. Curse or no curse, they're still my friends. They've been nothing but kind to me, and I want to repay that kindness by supporting them."

"...You are a fool." He shakes his head.

"I know that. But, I know what it's like to not have anyone to turn to, or to feel like there's no one around who can help. I was lucky in that I... things worked out for me in the end before I got too hurt or damaged, but... They helped me. And I don't want to run away just because something might scare me. I don't want to be a fair weather friend to them. And... I don't want people to feel alone like I did. I... don't want people to feel like I did."

"..."

"But thank you."

"For what?"

"...You care about them. All of them. I'm glad there's someone trying to look out for them."

"What will you do when you find out something truly monstrous about our family?"

"...I don't know."

"It would be better and easier if you agreed to have your memories erased. You're in a very complicated position right now. As an outsider, you give them... a kind of Hope. Do you understand that?"

"No. I don't..."

"It's quite simple. All people are the same deep down. Everyone wants to be important, and everyone wants to be liked." Gozu folds his hands together. "And by outsiders more than anything."

"Ah. Then... I do understand."

"You're worlds apart. And, though it is unfair, they want you to like them. Being rejected by an outsider is... proof that everything they have thought since childhood is correct. That they are monstrous and unworthy of love. That is why you should leave. Get your memories erased, let Kizakura or Kirigiri help you find a different place to be. End this charade before you cause irreparable harm."

"..."

Irreparable harm...?

"I believe we're done for now." Gozu stands abruptly. "Consider my words, Ms. Yukizome. You seem a good person. But. I would rather you not become a great tragedy for them. Even I... would have a hard time forgiving someone like that."


	6. Heart to Heartache

"You look exhausted. Did... Gozu scare you?"

Munakata sees Yukizome the next morning, preparing breakfast, though she... looks like she hasn't slept well.

"...He's... kind of intense."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did he... yell at you? Scold you?"

"It was more like a lecture." She says with a fragile smile. "...Basically, he said I shouldn't get close to you guys. Because I'll do more harm than good..."

"Ah." Munakata nods. "I... suppose I can understand why he'd say that. Still... I apologize on his behalf. He had no right to threaten you."

"It really wasn't like that... I don't think." Yukizome shakes her head. "I... Honestly, if I could avoid this whole situation I would. I'm stepping on everyone's toes, making everyone nervous... And there are lots of things about your family I don't understand, so of course they're afraid and think... I... Well, I don't know what they think."

"...Did Gozu give you the speech about, 'if you can't accept us, then leave'...?"

"..." Yukizome turns to stare at him, incredulous. "...How... did you know that?"

"It's... not the first time he's given that speech." Munakata crosses his arms and looks at her seriously. "You aren't the first outsider to stumble upon our secret, though, your situation is more unique."

"Unique how?"

"...It's... I'm sorry, it's not my story to tell."

"What he's trying to say is that you're not planning on shacking up with one of us, but you're still a hugging risk."

The gruff voice of Sakakura fills the kitchen as he walks in, hand under his shirt to scratch his belly. His hair is... chaos.

"Sakakura." Munakata gives him a disapproving stare.

"What? She has a right to know."

"...Not in this matter, she doesn't."

"Anyway. What he means is that someone was in a relationship with one of the Zodiac and it didn't end well."

"Sakakura. Enough."

"Really, we're lucky it ended as well as it did. She could've threatened to reveal the curse to everyone - though it would've looked really strange probably and she would've looked bonkers - ...but it was still pretty shitty especially with the ki-"

Munakata immediately moves forward and grabs Sakakura by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Are you stupid or deaf?"

"You hitting on me, Rat boy? Because I don't need a date."

"Are you incapable of higher brain functions? Is that what your problem is?"

"My problem is Prince Munakata whining in my face. If you're so eager to repeat history, maybe you should go ahead and ask Yukizome out, see how she likes your royal bedchambers-"

The sound of a slap reverberates throughout the kitchen.

Yukizome sees it happen, but it's so fast she can hardly believe she's seen what she's seen. The growing redness on Sakakura's cheek is all the evidence she needs.

"...Don't bring Yukizome into this."

"You... already brought her into this." Sakakura wiggles his jaw as if he's trying to crack it.

"As I said, don't bring her into this. Or, you'll get much worse than a slap next time."

"Yeah? You want to fight?" Sakakura grins and presses in closer. "You ready to get your ass beat?"

"That's funny, how many times have you actually beat me? Oh, wait, the answer is... zero."

"Arrogant little shit."

"Get out of my face with your morning breath. Just because you're a Cat doesn't mean you have to eat cat food."

"I don't eat cat food, you asshole!"

"Go brush your teeth. You smell like fish."

"Funny, cuz from where I'm standing you're the one sniffing around Yukizome's smelly-"

A strong arm reaches out and grabs Sakakura by the hair and then by the scruff of his neck from behind.

"I never raised you to be so coarse." Gozu's irritated figure looms behind them, taking a firm hold of Sakakura despite his wriggling. "Apologize to the young lady."

"I-I... I'm sorry..."

"...You and your smart mouth... Should I make you do laps again?"

"Before anyone calls me into this..." Kizakura peeks his head in. "...I'm relinquishing authority of Sakakura over to Gozu temporarily, bye now~"

"Fucking coward...!" Sakakura watches Kizakura shrink away.

"...Should I wash your mouth out with soap then?"

"No...!"

"Then stop spewing profanity in someone else's house."

Yukizome groans to herself and presses her hands to her temples.

"Are you alright?" Munakata asks quietly.

"...Migraine." She gives a weak smile. "I'm sure... it'll go away."

"I... I live here now!" Sakakura breaks out of Gozu's hold. "Who the hell invited you anyway?"

"Sakakura!"

"...It's... It's not like you're my father." Sakakura grits his teeth. "I'm not your toy. And I'm not your charity case. If you've got a guilty conscience leave me the fuck out of it. You want to lecture people about staying away from us? How do you think it feels knowing you only care because it helps you sleep better at night!"

"...Sakakura, don't say that to him." Yukizome says, quickly, but shyly.

It's almost as if Gozu had been slapped from the way his eyes widen.

"You stay the fuck out of it!" He turns to her angrily.

"Enough." Munakata places an arm in front of Yukizome. "Stop making a scene, you idiot."

Everything about Sakakura's personality is explosive. And he'll keep blowing up this way, it doesn't matter who gets in his way.

"See that, Gozu...? The only person who doesn't treat me with pity in this entire house is that asshole." Sakakura points to Munakata. "...Quit pretending like you care. You're just like Asahina... I... I can handle hatred. But fuck your pity. And fuck you too."

...

Sakakura had stormed out. And Gozu had followed.

"...Is it safe to come out? Did Typhoon Sakakura pass...?"

"You just ran away, didn't you." Munakata rolls his eyes at Kizakura.

"In cases like that, it's better not to get involved."

"..." Yukizome looks away. "...Have they always been like that?"

"Gozu and Sakakura, you mean?" Kizakura ponders. "Mmm... More or less. Sakakura's still a teenager, and comes with more baggage than most. Even Munakata here is a moody teenager with all the hormones and testosterone and-"

"I'm right here."

"...I think he really hurt Gozu's feelings."

"Sakakura has feelings too." Munakata says simply, shrugging. "All he wants is to be treated like everyone else. Doesn't excuse what he said, but Gozu and Sakakura make up eventually in the end. Always."

"What's this?" Kizakura leans in and starts jabbing at Munakata's side while he tries to clean. "Munakata felt empathy today? I should mark this on the calendar! My sweet little Kyosuke... all grown up... feeling emotions..."

"Stop touching me. You smell like alcohol."

"What's next? Will Munakata smile? Come on, let's see you smile..."

"I suppose you yearn for death. Alright... I will oblige..."

"Help, Yukizome. Munakata's scary." Kizakura retreats.

"...Could it be that... Munakata doesn't like feeling pitied either?" Yukizome looks to Munakata, ignoring Kizakura.

"...No one likes feeling pitied."

"I guess that's true. I like that people care but... not if it feels insincere." Yukizome feels the headache bloom behind her eyes. "...I think you all just need therapy."

"Probably~" Kizakura is way too loud.

"Are you alright, Yukizome? You look ill."

"I'm... I'm fine, I just... my head hurts."

"...Well, by all means, go lie down." Kizakura says seriously. "You don't need to worry about us. If you're not feeling well later, we can call a doctor. There's a person in our family that makes house calls!"

"...You're being too loud again." Munakata glares. "But, the weather is getting colder. You shouldn't go to school if you feel ill."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll be totally better by the time we get to school!"

~ ~ ~

"...You look unwell." Tanaka says once they're back at school. "Are you sleeping?"

"I..." Yukizome puts on a brave face. "I'm okay. I think I caught a cold?"

"What're you doing at school for?" Owari puts her hands on her hips. "You should be staying at home!"

...

Staying at home?

...With Kizakura, and a sulking Gozu...? Not very restful. And that was assuming Munakata and Sakakura were going to not be there, or at least be quiet.

No. Wait.

Owari means... her home. The other home. With her parents...

"I can't skip school."

"...It's not skipping school if you're sick! It's called a sick day!"

It's not a good sign when Owari is the voice of reason, especially considering she's the type of person who challenges total strangers to fights if they look strong enough.

"Seriously. Go home. You look like shit."

Sakakura says bluntly, handing her a bottle of orange juice he must have gotten from the vending machine. Wait. Did he get this for her...?

"...Sakakura."

"I mean, yeah, but also don't tell girls they look like shit." Owari stares at him. "Even I know that and I'm stupid."

"Really, I'm okay. And you're not stupid, Akane..."

"If you're worried about your record or something, just go talk to Kirigiri. Even he'd let it slide."

"I can't." Yukizome shakes her head. "And even if I wanted to, I... still have responsibilities."

Yukizome sips the orange juice, at least enough to placate Sakakura.

"...Owari, just knock her out and take her home." Sakakura rolls his eyes.

"...Kinda agree with Big-Chest the barbarian."

"Look who's talking." Sakakura mutters under his breath.

"No! I... I really..." Yukizome gives Sakakura a terrified and pleading look. "...I can't let her do that. Really, it's... it's too much trouble!"

"Mmm... Your heart is in turmoil." Tanaka nods to himself. "Perhaps it is... a love sickness."

"Dude. Unless you mean she has mono, I think you're way off base. Besides, she looks like she's burning up."

"...What's the matter?" Munakata peeks in. "What's burning...?"

Yukizome smiles to herself as she continues to drink the juice.

"Seriously, you're here again always poking your head in. Are you just stalking us at this point?"

"...I have work with the student council. You're being loud." Munakata says bluntly to Sakakura. "I came to make sure things were alright."

"We're trying to convince Yukizome to go home. Look at her. Doesn't she look like shit?"

"...All the tact of a freight train I see." Munakata approaches Yukizome. "...You do seem pale. And you look feverish. You should rest in the nurse's office, or go home."

"See! That's what I was trying to say!" Sakakura groans.

"...Yeah, I mean, she's kind of a model student so I think they'd let it slide." Owari smirks. "Come on, I'll walk you home!"

"Wh-What...?! No... You can't..." She again desperately looks back to Sakakura and then to Munakata. "She really can't do that..."

...

Ah.

Because Owari would... take her back to her home. With her parents.

"I'll escort her home." Munakata volunteers. "There's no worry."

"...Suspicious." Owari eyes him carefully. "Why?"

"Because Munakata never misses school so no one will care if he misses the rest of the day. What's your attendance record like, Owari?" Sakakura smirks, thinking fast on his feet.

"...Damn. Well... I mean... But they'd excuse it, right?"

"Just let Munakata do it." Sakakura dismisses her with his hand. "He knows Kirigiri personally. And look at him... He practically oozes integrity. And virginity"

Munakata rolls his eyes.

Yukizome finishes the juice.

"..." Tanaka stares at them, warily. Trying to gauge them. "...He's certainly more trustworthy than the other one."

"Who are you calling the 'other one', Nosferatu?!"

"...I'm sorry, Yukizome. I'd take you back myself but..." Owari grumbles. "I really shouldn't miss class..."

"I-It's alright. I... I'm grateful. Really." Yukizome bows politely to her. Without her realizing it, she'd been forced into leaving class early. "...Are you sure it's okay, Munakata?"

"It's fine." He says it so simply that she can't even protest. "Gather your things. I'll let Kirigiri know later what happened."

"I'm... I'm sorry. For being a nuisance, I mean."

She reluctantly gets her things and puts the juice container in her bag so she remembers to recycle it later.

"If you feel that way, then your top priority is getting better as soon as possible." Munakata smiles in her direction, though it's maybe not as kind as he intended it to be. "Isn't that right?"

"...Yeah..."

~ ~ ~

Without anyone else around - without Yukizome or Munakata - everything was strangely quiet. 

Sakakura yawns.

People were still crowding him, still gawking over him. But they were more nervous about getting close to him than before. Apparently, he was quickly becoming popular as a bad boy type. As long as no one was confessing their love to him...

The break was nearly over now.

His phone begins to ring and he sighs before realizing...

It's Yukizome calling.

"...Hello." He answers it.

"Sakakura. It's me." Munakata's voice.

"...Did you hit puberty, Yukizome?" Sakakura snickers.

"Don't be an idiot. Come outside. Now."

"Why?"

"...Yukizome collapsed. And I don't have Gozu's number. Hurry outside now."

...

Sakakura goes outside but it occurs to him that he really has no idea where they are outside.

"There you are." Munakata's voice, but... "...Down here, fool."

Sakakura looks down and sees... Rat Munakata.

"...If you were going to make your move, you shouldn't do it when she's sick. It makes you seem like a creep."

"Stop your joking and follow me. This is serious."

Sakakura follows after the Rat and... Yukizome has collapsed just near the entrance by one of the trees. With no one else around, it's not that surprising no one had found her, but...

"Shit. She's burning up." Sakakura takes off his jacket and puts it over her. "...What happened?"

"What do you think happened? We were on our way out and she stopped to put something in the recycling bin. After that she fainted out of nowhere... I tried to catch her but..."

"...I bet she nearly crushed you." Sakakura looks down at the Rat. "It wouldn't take much to squish you, huh."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Like I would. I want to kick your ass, not kill you." Sakakura scoffs.

...

As they are, neither of them can really pick her up very well. At some point, she'd probably wake up and freak out and end up embracing one of them somehow.

And they can't very well just leave her. And if they went and tried to drag her they'd really look suspicious.

"Call Gozu."

"I got it, I got it..." Gozu was the obvious choice. The others like Kizakura or Jin were out. And the other girls were school age, so they were still in school now. "...You owe me."

"I don't owe you for having you call someone for help."

Sakakura rolls his eyes.

The conversation with Gozu goes as well as can be expected. At first, Sakakura has to talk over him and then finally Gozu is quiet enough to talk to.

"...He's on his way. Bringing a car."

"Good." Munakata nods. "...Thank you."

"Whatever. Why'd you call me on Yukizome's phone? And... how did that even work?"

"I... I hit the buttons with my paws. One at a time." Sakakura blushes and smirks as Munakata admits it sheepishly. Why is that such a cute image? "And I don't have your number, but Yukizome does."

Sakakura rolls his eyes and reaches down to Munakata's clothes, pulling his phone out of the pocket of Munakata's slacks.

"Fine. I got it."

"What are you doing? Put my things down."

"I'm putting my number in your phone, dumbass."

"I'll delete it later."

"Then delete it later, I don't give a fuck." Sakakura puts the number in before putting the phone back.

There's a soft popping noise and a puff of smoke and...

Sakakura reaches down and grabs Munakata's clothes.

"...Hand me my clothes. It's cold."

"Yeah. Must be."

"...Was that a joke? My eyes are up here."

"Sh-Shut up! That's not what I meant!" Sakakura throws the clothes at Munakata. "Get dressed, you look like a weird pervert being naked around an unconscious girl."

"Oh, what a great idea. Here I was planning to stay naked in the freezing cold on school grounds. You truly are a genius, Sakakura."

"You're lucky I didn't stomp you flat when I had the chance."

"Then you're stupider than you look to not take advantage of the opportunity."

"...Stop... fighting." Yukizome murmurs in a daze. "...You always... fight..."

"Huh?" Sakakura crouches down as Munakata finishes getting dressed. "Yukizome? You awake?"

"...They'll call the police again... The neighbors complain... Please..."

"She's sleeptalking." Munakata buttons his shirt at lightning speed, pants on but unzipped and unbuttoned. "...Apparently, her home life was... difficult."

"You... say you love each other... so... why do you fight...?"

"So, it's her parents?" Sakakura groans. "...I'm going to call Gozu. See how far away he is. Still... I didn't know you could actually faint from a fever. I thought that only happened in manga."

"You say that as if we don't transform into animals when hugged by members of the opposite sex."

"...Alright, you got me there."

**Author's Note:**

> "Just as no matter how hard you try to keep it away, Despair will attack you again and again. In the same manner, Hope will return to you. And, again and again, it will surely bloom."
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> 1\. Rat - Munakata Kyosuke  
> 2\. Ox - Kirigiri Kyoko  
> 3\. Tiger - Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko  
> 4\. Rabbit - Sonia Nevermind  
> 5\. Dragon - Kirigiri Jin  
> 6\. Snake - Mioda Ibuki  
> 7\. Horse - Naegi Makoto  
> 8\. Sheep - Ando Ruruka  
> 9\. Monkey - Kimura Seiko  
> 10\. Rooster - Ishimaru Kiyotaka  
> 11\. Dog - Kizakura Koichi  
> 12\. Boar - Asahina Aoi
> 
> 13\. Cat - Sakakura Juzo  
> 14\. Sakakura's Sensei - Gozu  
> 15\. Yukizome Chisa
> 
> 16\. Head of the House - Towa Monaka
> 
> Other characters and cameos will show up as needed; though Yukizome's two best friends will be Owari Akane and Tanaka Gundam for the sake of parallels to Fruits Basket... 
> 
> Special thanks to Rowari who was discussing headcanon with me about all the characters!


End file.
